


Love for the Ages

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Gas - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry and Merlin send their lover off on a routine mission where he's gassed with an unknown substance. He seems fine until he wakes up from a nap asking for his mum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Darling Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919747) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> THERE IS NO SEX WITH EGGSY WHEN HE'S AGED BACK. REPEAT. THERE IS NO SEX WITH EGGSY WHEN HE'S AGED BACK TO A CHILD.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr, zebraljb.

ONE

“Please…please Harry…” Eggsy moans, gasping as Harry’s tongue teases along his entrance. “I need it.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg, lad.” Merlin runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair before teasing his cock along Eggsy’s lips. “I almost hate to fill your mouth…we won’t get to hear that pretty begging.”

“Want that,” Eggsy whines. He’s on his hands and knees over Merlin’s body, Harry behind him doing torturous things with his tongue. “Want your cock fuck want ya ta fill me at both ends.”

“You heard our boy, Harry.” Merlin slowly pushes his cock into Eggsy’s open mouth. 

“I’ll make sure you remember us while you’re gone,” Harry whispers against Eggsy’s spine as he gets up on his knees and slides into Eggsy’s tight arse. “Our good boy…our perfect fucking boy…”

 

“Love.” Harry groans and buries his face in his pillow. “Harry.” Harry waves a hand at the persistent voice and pulls the covers up. “Haz, I gotta get ta work…wheels up in two.”

Harry stretches and opens his eyes. Eggsy is smiling down at him, standing by the bed in his favorite grey suit. “Good morning, my darling boy. Don’t you look dashing.”

“Yeah, well, I learned from the best. Now come up here an’ give us a kiss.”

“But I need to brush…”

“Ain’t got time fer that. I don’t mind yer mornin’ breath if you don’t.” He holds out a hand and Harry takes it, wincing at the many creaks and cracks that accompany his movement. “An’ don’t fuckin’ start about feelin’ old. Yer gorgeous an’ fit.”

“Where’s Merlin?”

“HQ, obviously. Some of us get up before tha sun.” Eggsy tilts up his face. “Kiss me goodbye, Arthur.”

“Yes, Galahad.” Harry wraps his arms around him. “How long did Merlin think it would take?”

“A week, ten days at tha most. I’ll buy you a present.”

“Your safe return is all I need, my boy.” Harry finally kisses him, holding him close, keeping him safe.

“Gotta go.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s chest for a moment. “I love ya, Haz.”

“I love you, too. Safe travels and good luck on the mission.”

“It’s in tha bag.” Eggsy gives him a rakish grin and then he’s gone, off to Cairo. Harry sighs as he watches him leave, wondering if this is what it’s like for parents watching their children flee the nest. Eggsy’s young and excited and eager. Harry barely remembers those days.

 

“How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Arthur.” Merlin frowns as Harry enters his office. 

“I’m on time.”

“If on time was ‘any time before ten.’ Really, Harry.” Merlin sighs. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“It’s not like you’ve just met me.” Harry ambles over and kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “Hello, my love.”

“Hello,” Merlin grumbles, but he turns his head up for a proper kiss. “I supposed you got to say goodbye to Eggsy?”

“Yes, he woke me up before he left. I do hate when he’s away so long.” Harry makes himself a cup of tea.

“I remember a time when I was enough for you.” 

Harry whirls around. “You know you will always…” He catches sight of the teasing glint in Merlin’s eyes. “Fuck off.”

“He’ll be back before you know it, Harry. Quit being such a mother hen.” 

“Like you don’t miss his cold feet pressing against your calves in the middle of the night,” Harry retorts as he sits down. 

“The boy’s grown on me, I must admit,” Merlin says as he goes back to his computer.

“How much time did he spend here before he was needed on the jet?” Harry asks. He watches the top of Merlin’s head go pink. “I thought so. Blew you under the desk again, did he?”

“He most certainly did not! I wouldn’t allow him to get on that jet all rumpled,” Merlin says indignantly. “He used his hand.”

Harry snorts. “He is quite good at that as well.” He looks at Merlin. “The best thing we ever did was invite that boy into our lives.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. “But he’s not a boy, Harry. He’s a man.”

“Don’t I know it,” Harry says, trying not to sigh like a besotted old fool.

 

Five days later Harry’s seated at Merlin’s side, watching Eggsy’s feed as he sneaks through the warehouse. “I’m not sayin’ tha butterflies are ugly or nothin’, Arthur. They’re pretty, most of ‘em. I just dunno why they need ta be in tha loo.”

“Would you rather they be in the bedroom, Galahad?”

“Fuck no. I wake up in tha middle of tha night an’ turn on tha light an’ see THOSE first thing? Scare me ta fuckin’ death.”

“If you two could stop redecorating for just a moment and focus on the task at hand?” Merlin snaps. “Five in the room to your left, Galahad, three in the office to your right. If you go into the smaller warehouse, you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

“Copy that, Merlin.” Eggsy’s silent for a moment as he slinks down the hall. “Fuck.”

“Fuck?” Harry echoes, suddenly alert.

“Room ain’t as empty as ya thought, Merlin. I’ll hafta…” Shots ring out and Eggsy’s feed goes blurry. “Never mind. Taken care of.”

“Move it along, Galahad. No need to show off just because Arthur’s watching.”

“C’mon, mate, ya know I’m only showin’ off fer you,” Eggsy says in a sappy voice.

“Jesus Christ,” Merlin mutters as he blushes.

“Heading for the communications center,” Eggsy says. He makes his way to a smaller room and picks the lock. “Now what am I doin’ in here?”

Merlin guides him through the computer system until the bug is planted and he can shut things down. “Galahad…what’s that in the corner?” Harry asks suddenly

“A fire extinguisher?” Eggsy says slowly. “Need yer eyes checked, old man?”

“No…in the corner. On the wall. With the blinking light.”

“A camera,” Eggsy says. The words are barely out of his mouth before they hear a hissing sound. “Fuck!” He yells as the room fills with mist. He falls to the ground, coughing and choking.

“Gahalad, get out of there!” Merlin bellows.

Harry clenches the edge of the desk as Eggsy crawls out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He rolls around until he can sit behind some boxes and catch his breath. “Galahad, report,” Harry says weakly.

“I’m…I’m fine, sir,” Eggsy gasps. “Burned my throat a bit, but I feel okay, actually.” He draws a few deep breaths and sits perfectly still.

“Are you sure?”

“Ain’t a doctor, Arthur, but I know I feel okay,” Eggsy almost snaps. 

“Focus on getting out of there,” Merlin orders. “I’ll inform transport that you’ve finished the mission early. We’ll get you back here and into Medical.”

“Aw, c’mon, Merlin, I’m fine.”

“We’ll get you back here and into Medical,” Harry repeats sternly.

“Yes, Arthur.”

 

Harry paces the room in the Medical bay, fussing with his buttons, his cufflinks, his tie. “Oh, do relax, Harry,” Merlin says from his chair in the corner. “I’ve checked in with the extraction team and Galahad is perfectly fine.”

“So they say. I simply prefer to see for myself.”

“I don’t understand why you get so melodramatic. I for one…” The door opens and Merlin jumps to his feet.

“You for one are as melodramatic as I am when it comes to Galahad,” Harry finishes for him.

“Hello, gents,” Eggsy says wearily. “Doc said I might find you here.”

“Galahad,” Merlin says with a nod. He walks over and gently wraps his arms around him. “I’m glad to see you back safely.”

“All cuz you was in my ear.” Eggsy buries his face in Merlin’s jumper and inhales. “Don’t know what I’d do without ya.”

“You still managed to get roughed up a bit with me in your ear,” Merlin says with a frown. His hands gently touch at Eggsy’s sides. 

“Gonna get examined and x-rayed in a bit, promise,” Eggsy says. He turns to Harry.

“Successful mission yet again, Galahad. I’m quite proud of you.” Harry hugs him fiercely. “And so bloody glad you’re home safe and sound.”

“Except fer tha bruised ribs fuck Haz let go,” Eggsy wheezes and Harry immediately releases him.

“You’ll be staying overnight,” Merlin says, gathering his things.

“Merlin, I’m fine, babe. Bumps an’ bruises, no big deal.”

“You’ll be staying overnight,” Merlin repeats. “’And if you’re good, I’ll let you watch me fuck Harry once you’re back.”

“I’ll be staying overnight,” Eggsy says immediately. Merlin smiles and kisses his forehead.

 

“Are you hungry, my boy?” Harry asks as he helps Eggsy with his coat once they’re in the door of the house.

“Fer one fuckin’ thing.” Eggsy turns to Merlin, grabs him by the jumper and kisses him. “Wanna see ya fuck 'arry, babe.”

“Talk about a one-track mind,” Harry says with amusement. 

He’s not as amused thirty minutes later when he’s on his hands and knees on the floor by the foot of the bed, Merlin three fingers deep into his arse. He cannot reach any part of Eggsy except his legs, and he clutches the strong thighs as Merlin tears him apart. “Ask Eggsy if I can fuck you,” Merlin tells him. “Ask politely.”

“Buggering hell.” Harry buries his face in the covers. “Please…please Eggsy…I need it…he’s driving me mad.”

“Aw, poor Haz,” Eggsy says. He reaches down and runs his hand through Harry’s hair. “He does look quite wretched, babe.”

“As you wish.” Merlin lubes his cock and slides inside. Harry groans with satisfaction, kissing his way up Eggsy’s legs. “How’s that, my lovely cockwhore?”

“Fucking perfect,” Harry grunts as Merlin starts to thrust. 

“How tha FUCK is this my life?” Eggsy asks as he starts to stroke his cock.

“Do anything more strenuous than what you’re doing right now and that life’s going to end,” Merlin tells him. “You’re a spectator only.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says, even as he offers his fingers to Harry to suck on.

Harry whimpers and sucks hard, his orgasm rising quickly and crashing hard. He’s missed his boy; while he and Merlin have no problems with sex while Eggsy’s gone, it’s always better when he’s there. “Jesus Christ, Harry,” Merlin gasps, clutching his hips and thrusting harder. “So fucking TIGHT.” Merlin growls and continues to fuck him until he comes with a whine.

As soon as Merlin pulls out Harry scrambles into the bed and takes Eggsy’s cock in his mouth. “Fuck, Haz!” Eggsy yells. He fists his hands in Harry’s hair as he uses every trick he knows to quickly bring Eggsy to his release. “God, I love ya. Love ya both.”

“Love you, too, my darling boy.” Harry kisses his way up Eggsy’s stomach until he reaches his chest, and then his mouth. “Let me get something to clean you up.”

He goes to the en suite and prepares a few flannels, handing one to Merlin when he came back into the room. They clean themselves up and then carefully clean Eggsy. “I’m not a fuckin’ invalid,” he grumbles, but he kisses Harry in thanks. 

“Is it so horrible that we like to take care of our darling boy?” Harry asks.

“Our darling boy that is going to bed now,” Merlin says.

“M’not tired,” Eggsy tells him.

“Lad, you have bruised ribs and a bit of a bump on the head from when that arsehole kicked you on your way off the property. You need to rest.”

“Please, Eggsy, just take advantage of it. It’s not often that Merlin and I are both here to coddle you.”

“Fine,” Eggsy grumbles. Harry helps him into a pair of pajama bottoms and he climbs under the covers.

“We just want you to be healthy,” Merlin says softly. He plays with Eggsy’s hair. “I…I hate seeing you hurt.”

“Aw, babe.” Eggsy tugs at Merlin’s arm until he sighs and climbs onto the bed as well. Eggsy snuggles close and kisses him. “M’fine, swear down.”

“And you’ll be more fine if you get some rest.” Merlin kisses him for a while as Harry pulls on a pair of casual trousers and a jumper.

“Couldn’t ya stay here a bit?” Eggsy asks with a frown.

“Nae, lad, I have some work to do.” Merlin gives him one last kiss and gets up to dress.

“We’ll be downstairs if you need anything. Do try and rest, my darling.” Harry kisses him.

“Feel like I’m six years old, gettin’ all tucked inta bed.”

“You act like you’re six years old,” Merlin tells him and Eggsy gives him a two-finger salute.

“Do not. When I was six I still sucked my thumb...drove Mum crazy tryin’ ta get me ta quit.”

“Rest,” Harry orders as he and Merlin leave the bedroom. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Haz. And you, Merlin.”

 

“I just don’t understand it,” Merlin says with a sigh. “The man is the best sniper we have, one of the best agents…and yet he manages to destroy his suits like they’re made of paper.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to DO about it, Merlin,” Harry tells him. He slides down the sofa, pulling Merlin’s legs up as he goes. He removes Merlin’s shoes and throws them onto the floor.

“You’re Arthur. You could…Jesus Christ, Harry,” Merlin groans as Harry begins to massage his feet. “Bloody hell that feels good.”

“I don’t understand how you sit behind a desk all day and carry stress in your FEET,” Harry says.

“It’s from stomping my feet in annoyance when the agents disobey my orders,” Merlin tells him and Harry laughs. “And you’re not distracting me. You need to talk to Tristan, Harry.”

“Very well. I’ll try. But I must admit, he scares even me, and I’ve known him for fifteen years.”

“I didn’t think anything…” Merlin looks at the doorway to the parlor. “Eggsy?”

“Darling, what are you doing up? Are you hungry?” Harry asks, realizing they’d pretty much headed to bed as soon as they entered the house.

“No. Head hurts. Tummy hurts.” Eggsy fists at his eyes and frowns. “Want my mum.”

Harry and Merlin look at each other. “Cute, lad. If you need something, just ask for it.”

“Am asking. Want my mum.” Eggsy starts to sniffle. “Head really hurts, tummy really hurts. Everything hurts an’ I woke up alone an’ that’s not my room. Want my mum!” He yells, then winces. 

“Eggsy…” Harry puts Merlin’s feet down and stands. “What’s going on, my boy?” He slowly approaches and puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. 

Eggsy whimpers and shoves him away. “Don’t touch me. Ain’t your boy. Mum says no strangers touch EVER.”

“Strangers?” Merlin stands as well.

“Yeah. Who are you? Where am I? Where’s my mum?” Eggsy starts to cry before shoving his thumb into his mouth and cowering against the hallway wall.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Harry and Merlin stare at Eggsy, frozen in shock. He continues to sob, big tears falling down his cheeks. “Eggsy, darling,” Harry begins, but Eggsy whimpers and draws back even further into the hall.

“Your mum had to go away unexpectedly, Eggsy,” Merlin says suddenly. Harry gapes at him. “Between us I’ve always been the creative one, don’t act so shocked,” Merlin snaps in a whisper. “So she asked us if we’d watch you, just until she gets back.”

“But who are you?”

“I’m Uncle Merlin, and this is Uncle Harry. Your mother brought you while you were napping, hoping you wouldn’t wake up.” Merlin kneels in front of him. “What’s your name?”

“Gary Unwin, but everybody calls me Eggsy.”

“Of course they do. And how old are you?”

“Six.”

Merlin looks at Harry, who doesn’t know what to say. “Can you please follow my finger? Not with your head, just move your eyes.” He slowly moves his index finger back and forth.

“Why you askin’ me all these questions?”

“You said your head hurt. You…”

“You had an accident at the park today,” Harry interjects. “You took quite the tumble. You fell down the slide, hitting your head and your stomach on the way down.”

“That’s right. I’m just checking to make sure everything’s all right.” Merlin smiles at him.

“When’s Mummy coming back?” The thumb slowly inches towards his mouth again.

“We’re not sure…a few days,” Harry says.

“I’m hungry,” Eggsy announces. “Can I have a snack?”

“Of course, lad,” Merlin says. “We can give you some medicine to help with your headache.”

“Will it help my tummy too?” Eggsy follows Harry into the kitchen.

“Yes,” Merlin promises.

Eggsy takes his usual seat, which surprises Harry. He digs through the cupboards. “How hungry are you?” Harry asks.

Eggsy shrugs. “Dunno. Tummy’s rumblin’ but not really bad. Ya know the kind of rumblin’ that makes yer legs weak?”

“I do know. How about some toast, and then you can take your pill.”

“Do ya got fizzy drinks?”

“No, and I don’t think that would be good for you, anyway,” Merlin says. “Milk is better.”

“Don’t WANT milk,” Eggsy grumbles, kicking the chair.

“That’s quite enough, young man,” Harry barks. Eggsy’s eyes widen and he whimpers. Harry meets Merlin’s gaze again and sighs. “I’m sorry I yelled, Eggsy. Milk is definitely best for you, but you may have extra jam on your toast.”

“Yum,” Eggsy says with a happy grin. 

Harry makes the toast while Merlin gets the pain medication. “Here you are, Eggsy.” Harry puts the plate in front of him.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says, but he eyes the pill with distaste. “That’s a pill for grownups. I take chewy pills, or Mummy smashes them up and puts them in my food.”

Merlin lets out a breath. “We have some applesauce…I suppose you could have it in there.”

“I like applesauce!” Eggsy announces.

“Thank Christ,” Merlin mutters under his breath. He crushes the pill and mixes it in with the applesauce.

Harry frowns as Eggsy eats the toast but manages to get most of the jam all over his face. He wipes with his napkin but only succeeds in making a bigger mess. “Wait a minute. Let me do it.” He wets a flannel and cleans Eggsy’s face, trying hard not to make the movements a caress. 

“Thanks, Uncle Harry,” Eggsy says with a sweet smile. Harry’s heart aches. 

“So, Eggsy, I believe the best place for you is back in bed, but I’d like to talk to you for a minute.” Merlin sits at the table. “You said you’re six.”

“Yes, sir. I’m a big boy. Mum says if I’m good when I turn seven I can get a bike. She’s savin’ up fer it an’ everything,” Eggsy says proudly. “Good boys get bikes.”

“So you live with your Mum?” 

“Yeah. My dad…he went away but he didn’t come back.” Eggsy plays with his napkin. “Mummy cried a lot, but she’s a little better now.”

“I see.”

“Our neighbor usually watches me. She never talked about you before.”

“Yes, well, this was a last minute thing,” Harry explains. “I’m sure she would have if she’d had the time.”

“Do you have toys here?” Eggsy asks.

“Not exactly, but we’ll find something for you to occupy your time,” Merlin promises. 

“And do you have cereal for breakfast?”

“Yes, actually, but a better breakfast is eggs and bacon…” Harry begins.

“Don’t like eggs,” Eggsy says quietly. “My Da used ta make me eggs, I eated them all the time an’ that’s why he called me Eggsy. Don’t eat them anymore if Da don’t make them.” His bottom lip trembles. 

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Harry says with a sigh. He’s already exhausted.

“You have a bridge here? Like in yer garden or sommat?” Eggsy perks up.

“No. It’s…” Harry pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Time for bed.” Merlin stands up. “Let’s go wash your hands and brush your teeth.”

Harry stares after him in amazement, wondering when Merlin suddenly learned how to deal with children. Merlin doesn’t even like most adults. “I can pee by myself,” Eggsy tells him. 

“I would certainly hope so,” Harry mutters.

Merlin shows him his toothbrush and helps him with the toothpaste. Eggsy takes care of everything else and heads for the master bedroom. “No, lad, you’re sleeping here.” He points to the guestroom door.

“But I waked up in here.” Eggsy knocks on the master bedroom door. “In that big bed. Ya got a really big bed, Uncle Merlin.”

“That we do, Eggsy. But it’s better for you to sleep in your own bed.”

“We put you there until we could get the other room ready,” Harry pipes up. 

Eggsy opens the door into the guestroom. “It’s sorta scary in here.”

“We can leave a light on,” Harry suggests, turning on the corner lamp. He flips back the bedcovers and Eggsy climbs in.

“Still scary,” he whispers. “I can’t sleep here. What if there are monsters?”

“There aren’t any such things as monsters,” Merlin tells him. “Those are made up stories.”

“There are! They live under yer bed an’ in yer closet. Yer too big an’ old, that’s why ya can’t see ‘em!” Eggsy yells. “They can’t get into yer bed cuz it’s too big. But this bed…it’s small, an’ they can reach right in an’ get me!”

“Wait here with Uncle Merlin, my boy.”

Harry hurries to the attic and digs through some boxes. He thankfully finds the right one rather quickly and locates what he’s after. He dusts it off as he comes downstairs, thankful that it’s still in one piece. “What is that?” Eggsy asks, mouth open in shock.

“Yes, Harry, what is THAT?” Merlin repeats in amusement. Harry ignores him.

“This is Frederick. He was my bear when I was little and he’s been sitting in a box, waiting for a new little boy to take care of him.” 

“Where was he?” Eggsy whispers.

“In the attic. He’s a very brave bear when he’s in the attic, but is quite afraid to be downstairs. Do you think you could protect him? He’s very good with monsters, but terribly afraid of bedrooms.” Harry holds the bear out. 

“Wow, he must be really old if he was yer bear when you was a little boy, Uncle Harry,” Eggsy says. 

“Quite,” Harry says dryly. 

Eggsy slowly takes the bear, touching his button eyes and black nose. “Hiya, Frederick.” He slowly settles under the covers. “He looks like a good bear.”

“I’ll trust you to protect him,” Harry says, and Eggsy nods. Harry looks down at Eggsy, desperately wanting to kiss him but knowing it’s the wrong thing to do. Eggsy thinks he’s just met them that night, and he would be scared by any physical signs of affection. “Well, sweet dreams, Eggsy. If you need anything, come get us.”

“Okay. Good night, Uncle Harry. Good night, Uncle Merlin.” Eggsy cuddles the bear and starts sucking his thumb again.

 

Merlin follows Harry into the parlor, where he immediately pours them each a drink. “I have one question.”

“Only one?” Harry tosses the drink back and pours another.

“Since when do you have a stuffed bear?”

“THAT’S your question?” Harry asks and Merlin laughs.

Merlin takes his drink and sits down. “Obviously this is the result of that gas they sprayed him with on the mission. There’s no other explanation.”

“That I can agree with.”

“I can’t fathom why he went this young, unless it’s because it’s right after he’d lost Lee. Dean Baker isn’t in the picture yet, so he has nothing to fear.”

“He’s still sweet and innocent,” Harry says softly. “Michelle hasn’t started spiraling into substance abuse just yet, and he isn’t being abused.”

“Our poor lad,” Merlin says softly. “Thankfully he doesn’t seem to notice the fact that he’s in an adult body. That could be difficult to explain.”

“I know nothing about children,” Harry announces as if this is new information.

“Either do I,” Merlin says with a sigh.

“Well, you acted like you do.”

“Certain things are the same with adults and children, Harry. He has to brush his teeth and wash his hands just like everyone else…but he needs to be reminded or helped to do it.”

“True.”

“You’ll have to stay home with him tomorrow,” Merlin says and Harry glares at him. “I can’t stay home, not tomorrow, and there’s no way he can come into HQ. I’m going to call a meeting with the lab and the medical team and explain what’s going on. In utmost secrecy, of course. We don’t want to embarrass him once he’s back to normal.”

“But what if he doesn’t…”

“He will, Harry,” Merlin says firmly.

“You know, I honestly feel like we should be a bit more alarmed by all this,” Harry comments. “It’s sad that we’ve seen so much that the sight of our lover acting like a child doesn’t scare us.”

“Oh, I’m petrified,” Merlin tells him. “He doesn’t know us, and we don’t know him. Not like this. There are so many mistakes to be made.”

“Thank you, Merlin. That’s so reassuring.” Harry sighs. “When I mentioned that I wanted Eggsy to call me Daddy, this was NOT what I had in mind.”


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

“Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry!”

An earthquake shakes Harry’s bed as he tries to push himself awake. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Uncle Harry.” Harry finally opens his eyes to see Eggsy standing by the bed, shaking Harry’s shoulder with one hand and holding Frederick with the other. “Uncle Harry, are you up? It’s really late!”

“What time is it?” Harry rubs his eyes and stretches.

“It’s in the sevens. It’s seven and one and three.” Eggsy scrunches up his face. “Seven…seven thirteen!”

“Seven thirteen in the morning? On my day off?” Harry groans and falls back against his pillow.

“But it’s time to get up,” Eggsy says in astonishment. “Mum says I can get up as long as it’s in the sevens. But I don’t know how to turn on your telly, and I’m not allowed to get anything in the kitchen by myself.”

“Where’s Uncle Merlin?” Harry demands.

“Dunno. Are…are you mad at me, Uncle Harry?” Eggsy’s bottom lip pops out into an adorable pout.

“Oh, no, my darling boy, I’m not mad at you. I’m just…not a morning person.” Harry sits up and lets the covers fall from his chest.

Eggsy giggles and covers his mouth. “Uncle…Uncle Harry…I can see your bum!”

Harry snatches the covers up. He and Merlin had fooled around a bit before falling asleep, trying to find a way to destress after the strange events of the evening. He’d forgotten to put on pajama bottoms or even pants. “My apologies, Eggsy. Why don’t you take Frederick downstairs and I’ll be along directly. We’ll find something for you to eat, and I’ll show you how to work the television remote.”

“Okay!” Eggsy scampers out of the room.

Harry grabs his glasses and puts them on. “Good morning, Uncle Harry.”

“Merlin, I understand that you wake with the sun, and that you didn’t want to waken me. But don’t you think it would have been a good idea to suggest that I put some clothes on before you left for work?” Harry hisses.

Merlin roars with laughter. “I take it Eggsy was your alarm clock this morning?” 

Harry pulls on pajama bottoms and a vest, slipping on his dressing gown and slippers before heading down the stairs. “You’re staying home with him tomorrow. I don’t care if the whole bloody world is about to explode. I’M going to work, and YOU will stay home and babysit. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Arthur,” Merlin says, still laughing. “Have a nice day.”

“Fuck off,” Harry snaps, flicking the side of his glasses. “All right, then, Eggsy, let’s see what we have for you.” He smiles at Eggsy, who’s sitting in his chair with Frederick on his lap. 

Eggsy looks at him solemnly. “You don’t like me.”

“Why, Eggsy, that isn’t true,” Harry gasps.

“You don’t. You don’t want ta watch me, you’d rather be at work. And ya used a bad word. Mum uses it but I’m not allowed ta until I’m all grown up.” Harry inwardly snorts. That particular word is one of “all grown up” Eggsy’s favorites. But he can’t laugh, not when Eggsy’s looking so miserable.

“Oh, my boy.” Harry kneels by Eggsy’s chair. This is so strange, looking at the man he loves, putting his hand on the muscular bicep but seeing only an innocent child in the beautiful eyes. “I do like you. Very very much. You may not believe it but you are one of my very favorite people.”

“Really?” Eggsy asks skeptically.

“Really. It’s just…as much as I love and care about you, I’m afraid I don’t have much experience looking after children. I suppose I’m as scared as you were when you woke up in our bed last night.”

“Grown ups get scared?”

“All the time,” Harry promises. “But I swear to you that I DO like you. And I ask that you forgive me for any mistakes I make today, all right?”

“Okay.” Eggsy smiles at him, then frowns. “But who was ya talkin’ to? Ain’t nobody here.”

“Uncle Merlin.”

Eggsy squints at him. “Uncle Merlin ain’t here.”

“No, he’s not.” Harry thinks for a moment. “If you are very good and eat your breakfast, and wash your face and brush your teeth after, I will let you talk to Uncle Merlin the way I did.”

“Okay,” Eggsy agrees.

“How is your head and your stomach, by the way?”

“Better. Tummy only hurts when I do this.” Eggsy leans side to side and winces.

“Well, perhaps you shouldn’t do that,” Harry says and Eggsy giggles a little. “Now, then.” Harry looks in the refrigerator and through the cupboards. “How about an apple and some toast?”

“Can I have jam on my toast? And peanut butter for my apple?”

“Peanut butter?” It’s Harry’s turn to wrinkle his nose.

“Yeah, Uncle Harry. It’s aces, swear down.”

“Very well.” Harry makes the toast and jam, remembering not to put as much on this time. He has to consistently remind Eggsy to use his napkin, and his milk almost ends up on the floor twice, but they finish breakfast rather uneventfully. Harry makes his second cup of tea and leads Eggsy back upstairs to the loo to wash his face and brush his teeth.

“I can dress myself,” Eggsy announces. “I just…I dunno where my clothes are.”

“In here,” Harry says without thinking, pointing to the second closet they’d built into the master bedroom when Eggsy moved in. “All your hoodies and jeans and trainers.”

“But why?” Eggsy stares at the large closet. “Why do ya got clothes for me?”

“We…we knew there might come a time where your mother needed to drop you off without notice, so we wanted to be prepared.”

“Wow. You and Uncle Merlin are really smart,” Eggsy say admiringly. 

“We have our moments,” Harry says with a sigh. “Go ahead and get dressed and come back downstairs. You can watch some television while I clean up the kitchen.”

“Yes, Uncle Harry. And don’t forget, you said ya’d show me tha secret way ta call Uncle Merlin!”

Harry goes back downstairs to the kitchen, wondering if it’s too early to add some liquor to his tea. He washes their dishes and starts thinking ahead to lunch as he hears Eggsy thunder down the stairs. “Walk down the stairs, don’t run, Eggsy. You could fall. And why aren’t your shoes on?”

“Can’t tie yet,” Eggsy says. “I try, but I make knots and Mum gets mad.” He holds out his trainers. “I didn’t want you ta get mad, too.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry stares at him for a moment, desperately wanting to kiss him. He feels he’s learning so much about the boy that he’d neglected for all those years. Part of him loves the idea of seeing Eggsy as a child, before life used him as its whipping boy. The other part of him, however, desperately misses his lover, the young man who gives him a new reason for living every day. He fights down the urge to kiss and instead gently tousles his hair. “You may always ask me for help, no matter what. I know learning to tie your shoes is quite frustrating.” He motions for Eggsy to sit and kneels before him.

“Do you an’ Uncle Merlin work in the same place?” Eggsy asks, swinging his legs a bit.

“Please keep still, Eggsy. Yes, we do. I am the boss, and he runs all the computer things.”

“Wow. He must be really really smart.”

“He is. The smartest man I know.” Harry quickly ties the trainers.

“My mum is smart, but not computer smart. Like she can take our money to the store and she thinks real hard and gets lots of things with just a little money.”

“You’re right. That is very smart.”

“How do you know her? Why don’t I know you til now?”

Harry closes his eyes briefly. “We…Merlin and I worked with your father before he died.”

“You knew my Da?” Eggsy stares at him. 

“Yes, we did. He was a very smart, very brave man. I think you take after him.”

“I…I do?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip.

“Most definitely. You’re quite smart, that’s obvious, and look how brave you were last night, settling into the guest room and taking care of Frederick.”

“I’m brave like my Da.” Eggsy beams at him and Harry has to stand up and turn around. He clenches the edge of the counter, fighting back tears. “Are you all right, Uncle Harry?”

“Yes, my boy, just fine. Now I believe I promised you something about talking to Merlin?”

“Yeah!” Eggsy bounces in his chair. 

Harry removes his glasses and places them on Eggsy’s face. Eggsy blinks. “Just sit still for one moment.”

Eggsy gasps as Harry touches the side of the glasses. “Uncle Merlin? Hi, Uncle Merlin! I’m in yer kitchen an’ I see ya!” Harry smiles at the wonder on Eggsy’s face. “Yeah, I waked him up, an’ I saw his bum! He forgot his pajamas, isn’t that silly? An’ I taught him about apples an’ peanut butter. I just got dressed an’ I had toast an’ jam, an’ I’m gonna watch telly.” He pauses for a moment. “Yeah, I’ll be good, I promise. Harry says I’m smart an’ brave.” Eggsy smiles at Harry, who loves him so much at that moment that his heart aches. “Okay. I will. See you later. Bye, Uncle Merlin!” He hands the glasses back to Harry. “He said ta tell ya ta behave an’ don’t get into trouble. He says if we’re both good he’ll bring takeaway for dinner.”

Harry snorts. “Merlin is really one to talk about getting into trouble. Now come into the parlor and I’ll show you how to work the remote.” He leads Eggsy into the parlor and gets him settled on the television. He wonders if there’s something he should tell him not to watch…he knows this is temporary but the last thing he wants to do is traumatize Eggsy for life. Eggsy seems excited by a cartoon, however, so Harry decides not to say anything. “I’m going into the shower now.” He thinks for a moment. “Don’t answer the door or use the stove.”

“I ain’t gonna use tha stove, Uncle Harry,” Eggsy says, giggling. “Yer silly.”

“Indeed,” Harry says. He starts up the stairs but stops halfway, turning to look back into the parlor. Eggsy’s curled up his favorite side of the sofa, head on his favorite cushion, thumb tucked into his mouth as he laughs at the cartoon. Harry sighs and heads upstairs.

 

Merlin’s half-tempted to close his eyes as he enters the house hours later. Harry hadn’t called in reinforcements, so obviously things hadn’t gone too badly. “I’m home,” he calls, heading for the kitchen with bags of greasy takeaway.

“Hello, my love.” Harry tilts his head up and Merlin kisses him without thinking. They look at Eggsy, waiting for a response. They get none.

“Hi, Uncle Merlin,” Eggsy says cheerfully. “Me an’ Uncle Harry are playin’ cards. We played Go Fish, but I beated him so bad he wanted ta teach me a new game. This one’s called War.”

“Good for you. Uncle Harry needs to lose now and then.” Merlin puts the bags on the counter. 

“I thought there’d be shootin’, but it’s just a card game.” Eggsy sounds disappointed. “When I grow up, I’m gonna go into tha Marines. I’m gonna shoot all the bad guys and save the world.”

Merlin swallows deeply. “I’m sure you will be a wonderful soldier, Eggsy. Now why don’t you run down the hall and wash your hands for dinner.”

“Kay. Thanks for playing card with me, Uncle Harry. Mum never has time ta play with me.” He slides off his chair and heads for the downstairs loo.

“How’d things go today?” Merlin asks.

“Not important.” Harry waves a hand in the air as he gets up to help Merlin unpack their dinner. “What did they say at HQ?”

“What we expected…it’s more than likely the result of the gas. We’re sending a few agents back to the warehouse for a sample, if there’s anything left. They want Eggsy back at HQ so they can run some tests, do bloodwork, things like that.”

“Not yet,” Harry says immediately. 

“I agree, and I told them so. He’s already feeling like a bit of a fish out of water, and I don’t want to scare him. Perhaps in a couple of days.” Merlin steals a glance at the hallway. “How did it go today, Harry, really?”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought. I forget sometimes, just expect him to be…himself. Be an adult. Things hurt him in a way I don’t expect, but other things just float right over his head. He’s quite…busy. Always talking, Jesus Christ, always talking. And asking questions.” Harry shakes his head. “But I see a lot of our Eggsy in there as well. He’s sweet and kind, and he tries so hard to please.”

“He IS our Eggsy, Harry.”

“What’re we havin’ fer dinner?” Eggsy asks as he comes back into the kitchen.

“Fish and chips,” Merlin says, and Eggsy’s face lights up. 

“I LOVE fish an’ chips. Can we eat in front of the telly?”

“NO,” Harry and Merlin say as one. Eggsy pouts but it doesn’t last long.

Harry prepares their plates as Merlin hands Eggsy napkins and utensils and tells him to set the table. “I may have brought you a little treat,” Merlin says, studiously ignoring Harry. He pulls a can of fizzy drink out of the bag.

“Thanks, Uncle Merlin!” Eggsy yells, actually hugging it to his chest. 

“Quiet down, please, Eggsy,” Harry says, giving Merlin a look.

“Inside voice, right, sorry. Mum always tells me that.” Eggsy smiles bashfully and sits down at the table.

“So, Eggsy, how was your day today with Uncle Harry?” Merlin asks as they sit down to eat.

“Aces, Uncle Merlin. He let me watch cartoons for a long time while he got dressed, an’ then we went out in tha garden an’ he let me dig a hole really deep. An’ we had sandwiches fer lunch, an’ we watched more telly, cuz he had ta read work stuff.” Eggsy smiles at Harry. “It was really fun.”

Merlin smiles at Harry as well. “I’m impressed.”

“I’m not an idiot, Merlin. I can keep him safe and occupied for a few hours.”

“He said you’s really smart, Uncle Merlin. Like computer smart. Uncle Harry said you’s the smartest person he knows.”

Merlin blushes. “Oh, he did, did he?” Eggsy nods. “Well, Uncle Harry is pretty amazing as well.”

“Yeah, even though he’s bad at Go Fish,” Eggsy points out, and Merlin laughs at the look on Harry’s face.

They settle in front of the television after dinner, finding a mindless family comedy that makes Eggsy laugh long and hard. He surprises them both by snuggling up close to Harry, watching the show with his head on Harry’s shoulder. At eight-thirty, Merlin says, “Why don’t we get you ready for bed, Eggsy? You need to wash your face and brush your teeth, and you need to get your pajamas on.”

“Aw, c’mon, Uncle Merlin,” Eggsy whines. 

“It’s early, Merlin. And he’s not really…”

“Little boys need a routine,” Merlin says firmly. “Big boys do as well. I know how cranky you get, Harry, when someone wakens you before you’re ready.”

“Yeah, like this morning,” Eggsy says. “He was cranky, all right.”

“That will be all, Eggsy,” Harry says, and Merlin snickers. “Go on up, Eggsy, we’ll be along to help you shortly.” They watch him scamper up the stairs before Harry says, “Merlin, he’s a grown man. He doesn’t need to go to bed at eight-thirty.”

“Harry, you said he woke you at almost seven-fifteen. In the time you’ve known Eggsy, when has he EVER voluntarily gotten up before nine when he wasn’t required at work? His body is apparently reverting to the sleep and wake schedule of a child. He needs to be in bed early.”

“Sometimes I really hate how smart you are,” Harry grumbles as he stands up.

“I thought I was the smartest person you know,” Merlin points out. Harry continues to grumble as he moves in for a kiss.

“Euwww, kissing.” They look over to see Eggsy crouched on a step, peeking through the railings. “Kissing is gross.”

“Not the way Uncle Harry does it,” Merlin says with a grin.

They take him back upstairs and make sure he brushes his teeth and washes his face correctly. “Can ya read me a story?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have any children’s books here,” Harry says with a frown. “I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t we go watch a little more telly, but we’ll find something quiet,” Merlin suggests.

“Can Frederick watch, too?” Eggsy asks.

“Of course Frederick can watch, right, Uncle Merlin?” Harry asks.

“We wouldn’t want to forget Frederick.” Merlin cannot hide his smile. The thought of young Harry Hart with his stuffed bear has made Merlin smile more than once that day. 

Merlin flips through the channels and finds a show about puppies. Eggsy curls up between them on the sofa, this time with his feet pressed against Merlin’s leg. Merlin instinctively reaches down to hold the bare patch of skin below the bottom of Eggsy’s pajama pants. “That feels nice,” Eggsy says, making Merlin freeze. In the past he’d always stroked the skin there, teasing Eggsy’s sensitive body until he shivered. This time he forces himself to stay still.

At nine o’clock he says, “All right, time for bed.”

“Not tired,” Eggsy says, yawning so big his head almost splits in two.

“I believe you are telling a fib,” Harry says. “Up we go.”

“Can ya carry me ta bed, Uncle Harry?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Not if I want to walk tomorrow. You’re such a big boy, Eggsy. Too big for me to carry.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says dejectedly. He leads the way up the stairs and uses the loo one last time before crawling into the guest bed. “I had fun today, Uncle Harry.”

“I did as well. It was nice to take a day off to play. Tomorrow you’ll be able to play with Uncle Merlin.” Harry looked far too pleased at the idea. 

Eggsy holds out his arms. “Hug.”

Harry stares at him before glancing at Merlin. Merlin knows what he’s going through. All night long he’d been tempted to touch Eggsy, kiss him, hold him. Instead he’d restrained himself, settling for shoulder squeezes and the occasional hand through Eggsy’s hair. “All right.” Harry leans down and hugs Eggsy. “Good night, my darling boy.”

“I ain’t yer darling boy, Uncle Harry, that’s silly.”

Harry winces and Merlin’s heart aches for him. “Oh, but you are. I don’t teach War to just anyone, you know.”

“Hug Frederick, too.” Eggsy holds the bear out.

“Good night, Frederick,” Harry says politely. He hugs the bear and Merlin taps the side of his glasses a few times.

“Night, Uncle Merlin.”

“Good night, Eggsy. Sleep well.” They leave the lamp on again and go downstairs.

“Tell me you did NOT use your glasses to take pictures of me hugging that bear,” Harry snaps as soon as they’re back in the parlor.

“I will tell you no such thing.” Merlin draws Harry into a hug. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“For what?”

“I know it was hard for you, hearing him say that he’s not your darling boy. He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“It’s fine.” But Harry moves closer in Merlin’s embrace. “I’m just…I’m glad I’m not doing this alone. I love you so much, Merlin.”

“I love you, too, Harry. We’ll figure this out and get our boy back.”


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

“This is Mister Frederick…he’s a dancin’ bear…he dances here he dances there he dances everywhere…”

Merlin’s eyes slowly flutter open. He’s on his side facing Harry, whose eyes are also working to open. “What in the hell…” Harry murmurs.

The voice continues, slightly muffled by the door. “Uncle Harry gived him to me…and we’re happy as can be…Mister Frederick the dancin’ bear…the…dancin’…bear!” 

Harry turns his face into the pillow to hide his laughter. “Why is always times like this when we don’t have phones out or glasses at the ready?” Merlin groans. He kisses Harry’s forehead and sits up. “You need to get up anyway, Harry, you’ll be late. It’s seven twenty.”

“Can’t Arthur play truant just this one day?”

“No. You’ll have to spend the day with Eggsy and I in the lab tomorrow, so you need to get some work done.” He reaches down and pinches Harry’s arse through the covers. “Eggsy? Are you in the hallway?”

“Yes!” The voice comes through the door. “I know I scared Uncle Harry yesterday so I didn’t wanna scare ya today.”

“Come on in, lad.”

“Yay!” Eggsy comes flying into the room and tumbles onto the bed without asking. He crawls up between them and lays down on their pillows. “Hi!”

“Hello, lad.” Merlin absolutely aches as he looks at his young lover. His hair is still tousled from sleeping and Merlin just wants to wrap himself around him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Frederick was scared in the middle of the night but I told him it was okay.”

“That’s very brave of you.” Harry hesitates before kissing the top of Eggsy’s head. “I just knew you’d be the one to take care of him.”

“Yep.” Eggsy dances the bear over the covers. He misses the anguished look Harry shares with Merlin.

“Well, I should get ready for work, then. Your job today is take care of Uncle Merlin, Eggsy.”

“I can do that. I’m brave and smart, remember?” Eggsy looks at Merlin. “Are we gonna play games an’ dig in tha garden?”

“We might play a bit, but no digging today, I’m afraid. It sounds like it’s raining.”

“Aw, really?” Eggsy frowns.

“And after breakfast you need to take a bath. I believe we forgot yesterday,” Merlin says to Harry. Eggsy might have the mind of a child but his body had the perspiration and odors of an adult who hadn’t showered in almost two days. 

“A bath?” Eggsy wrinkles his nose. “Do ya have bath toys?”

“I’m sure I could find something,” Merlin says. He gives Harry a gentle shove. “UP, Uncle Harry.”

“Yeah, Uncle Harry, even if yer tha boss, ya shouldn’t be late,” Eggsy scolds. Merlin laughs.

“Two against one…not fair in the slightest.” But Harry gets out of bed and heads for the en suite.

“Let’s go down and get some breakfast together.” Merlin climbs out of bed and pulls on a jumper with his pajama bottoms. 

Eggsy follows him down to the kitchen and watches him start the water for tea. “Don’t like tea much.”

“Oh, I believe you would if we sweetened it enough,” Merlin replies, knowing far too well how sweet Eggsy likes his tea. “We’ll have some along with our oatmeal.”

“Oatmeal? Yuck!” Eggsy announces. “Don’t like oatmeal.”

“Well, lad, I’m sorry, but that’s what we’re having.” Merlin refuses to give in to the pout. 

Eggsy kicks the leg of the chair. “I’m NOT eating oatmeal. Yer mean. Uncle Harry didn’t make me eat oatmeal!”

“Well, good for Uncle Harry.” Merlin turns away from the stove, a stern look on his face. Eggsy whimpers and shrinks back. “You’ll eat oatmeal, lad, or you won’t eat at all. Do you understand me?” Eggsy slowly nods. “All right, then.” Merlin turns back and has to smile. He’s always had the firmer hand with Eggsy, even when he’s his normal self. Harry gives in to anything Eggsy asks for and Merlin’s the one that puts his foot down. Nice to see some things haven’t changed.

By the time Harry comes downstairs in his suit Eggsy is almost finished with his oatmeal. “Uncle Merlin’s mean,” he announces.

“Oh, I know. And I quite like it.” Harry runs his hand over Merlin’s head as he walks by.

“But he letted me have sugar on my oatmeal, an’ in my tea. So I can drink it like a grown up.” Eggsy holds the cup in both hands and takes a sip. 

Harry gulps at the tea Merlin prepared for him and sticks an apple in his jacket pocket. “I’ll try to be home early,” he tells Merlin.

“I won’t hold my breath,” Merlin tells him, tilting his head up for a kiss.

“I can hold my breath,” Eggsy informs them. “Really long. Like really really long. One time Mum took me to swim an’ I holded my breath for so long she thought I drownded.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Harry says quietly. 

“Wait!” Eggsy runs out of the kitchen and comes back with Harry’s Rainmaker. “Ya need yer brolly, Uncle Harry, it’s rainin’.” He runs his fingers over the handle. “This brolly got a lot of buttons, though.”

“No!” Harry and Merlin yell as one. Eggsy drops the umbrella in shock.

“Thank you, Eggsy, that was quite thoughtful of you,” Harry says quickly, his hands shaking as he picks the weapon up off the floor. “It’s just horribly temperamental…I never know when it might open.”

“We didn’t want you to get hurt, lad,” Merlin says honestly.

“Okay.” Eggsy shrugs and gets back on his chair.

“You two have a nice day together.” Harry gives Merlin one more kiss before looking at Eggsy and sighing. “Behave.” Merlin knows this is much harder for Harry than it is for him. Not that he doesn’t love and cherish Eggsy, but Harry has a special connection with him, something that even Merlin doesn’t really understand.

“Wait.” Eggsy clambers to his feet. “Behave,” he repeats, giggling as he gives Harry a hug. 

Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “I’ll do my level best,” he whispers. “If Uncle Merlin gets too mean, you tell me all about it when I get home, all right?”

“I will.” Eggsy gives Merlin a triumphant glance. Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Finish your tea, lad, so we can run your bath.”

“Oh, yeah. A bath.” Eggsy flops back into his chair.

Merlin walks Harry to the door. “Have a good day, Harry.”

“I wish I was staying here with the two of you.” Harry wraps himself around Merlin.

“I know, Harry, I know. I promise I’ll take care of him.”

“I trust you to do that, Merlin…you’re probably better at it than I am. I just…I’m worried.”

“I bet we hear something from the agents in the field before you leave today,” Merlin tells him. “We’ll figure it all out.” He gives Harry one last kiss and sends him out the door.

When he returns to the kitchen Eggsy has his cup and plate in the sink and is walking Frederick along the counter. “All done,” he announces.

“Thank you for cleaning up, lad, I appreciate it. Now…off to the bath.” He guides Eggsy out of the kitchen and up the stairs, stopping to grab a bag from the foyer along the way. “So…does your mother leave you in the tub alone?” He takes him into the en suite.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “She lets me play but she checks on me an’ stuff. An’ then she washes my hair an’ watches me wash everythin’ else ta make sure I do it right. She washes my back, too.”

“I see.” Merlin’s beginning to think having Harry home would have been a good idea. He runs the water, making it half as hot as he himself would like it. He opens the bag and pulls out a few things.

“Izzat…izzat bubbles?” Eggsy gasps. “With Spiderman on ‘em?”

“Yes. I stopped at a few shops on my way home yesterday.”

“Wow…thanks, Uncle Merlin! Never got Spiderman bubbles before, just boring grown up bubbles.” He grabs the bottle and studies the picture on the front. Merlin helps him pour some into the water.

“Now why don’t you get out of your pajamas and into the tub. I…I won’t look, I promise.” Merlin forces himself to look down in the bag. Eggsy’s naked body is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen…denying himself the pleasure isn’t easy.

“Okay.” Eggsy quickly undresses and steps into the tub. “Okay,” he says again as he sits down. “I’m all covered with bubbles”

“I’m going to wash your hair now and then you may play,” Merlin tells him. He grabs Eggsy’s favorite shampoo and begins to work up some suds.

“Do ya have kids, Uncle Merlin? Does Uncle Harry have kids?”

“No. We don’t.”

“Yer good with kids. I mean, ya know how to be like a mum.”

Merlin smiles. “Well, in my job I have to take care of a lot of people, and sometimes they act like children.”

“I’m sorry I called ya mean.” Eggsy tilts his head back so Merlin can rinse out the shampoo.

“It’s all right, lad.” Merlin stands up. “Go ahead and play for a bit. I’ll be right here in the bedroom if you need me.”

“But I ain’t got nothin’ ta play with,” Eggsy says dejectedly.

“Oh. I forgot. I thought you might enjoy these, and it’s all right if they get wet.” He gets out a bag of small plastic toy soldiers.

“Those are aces, Uncle Merlin! Thanks!” Eggsy yells. He starts to line them up along the edge of the tub.

“You’re welcome, my Eg…I mean, you’re welcome, lad.” Merlin turns and heads for the bedroom, heart in his throat.

He gets his clipboard and opens the comm to HQ through his glasses, occasionally checking on Eggsy as he works. “I’m gettin’ cold, Uncle Merlin!” Eggsy finally yells.

“Did you wash everything with the flannel and soap?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah…even my bum an’ everythin’.”

“Well, that’s good,” Merlin mutters. He comes into the bath and drains the tub. He wraps a towel around Eggsy and helps him out of the tub. “Can you dry off?”

“Sure,” Eggsy says, although he’s clumsy with the towel and Merlin has to help a bit. He carefully averts his eyes as he leads Eggsy into the bedroom to his closet. 

“Merlin, it’s Gawain,” a voice says in his ear. “I need you to look at the schematics…he’s lost.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Merlin grumbles. “Give me one second, Morgana.” He looks at Eggsy, who’s swinging his trainers around by their laces. “Please get dressed, Eggsy. I have to get to work.”

“You’re leavin’?” Eggsy gasps, horrified.

“No, lad, no. I’m just going to be working down in my office, and you can sit in there with me.” He helps Eggsy find something to wear and ties his trainers for him. “Now…down we go.” He grabs another bag from the foyer along the way. 

“This is yer office?” Eggsy says from the doorway. “Wow. This don’t look like an office.” He stares at the computers and pieces of equipment that litter every flat surface.

“It does to me,” Merlin says. He clears the desk. “Here. You may sit here. You cannot touch anything except what I’m about to give you, understood.” Eggsy mutely nods and comes to sit behind the desk. Merlin dumps the contents of the bag onto the desk and Eggsy shouts with delight.

“Wow, Uncle Merlin! Markers and gel pens and crayons! Thanks!” Eggsy picks up the Avengers coloring book. “Avengers…Incredible Hulk. Cool!”

“And here is some paper if you want to draw something on your own.” Merlin gets an entire ream of copy paper from a drawer and gives it to Eggsy. “I just need you to be quiet so I can concentrate on my work, all right?”

“I’ll do my level best,” Eggsy says with a grin, echoing Harry.

“I’m sure you will, lad.” Merlin briefly touches his cheek before tapping the side of his glasses. “All right, Morgana, what are we dealing with?”

He tries to sit on the sofa along the wall but eventually ends up pacing the room. He does his best not to swear but occasionally he just can’t help it. Gawain is a good man and an excellent knight but he has problems with directions. And maps. And navigation in general. Merlin sadly observes Eggsy as he colors, realizing that the mission would have been perfect for him. Eggsy suddenly jumps up from the chair. “Gotta pee,” he whispers loudly. “An’ can I get a drink?”

“I’ll come with you,” Merlin whispers back. He sends Eggsy to the downstairs loo as he goes to the kitchen. He finds an old travel mug and puts water in it…no need to take a chance on it spilling all over his equipment.

“I don’t need a sippy cup,” Eggsy says in his regular voice. Merlin puts his finger over his lips and Eggsy winces. “Sorry!”

“It’s not a sippy cup. It’s a grown-up cup…Harry uses it for his tea all the time.”

“Oh. A grown-up cup. Okay.” Merlin shows him how to slide the stopper over and he grins. “Neat.” He goes back to his drawing and Merlin resumes his pacing. He removes his glasses and throws the conversation onto the clipboard speaker. Morgana’s not one for swearing, so he figures she won’t say anything Eggsy shouldn’t hear.

It’s almost noon by the time Merlin hangs up with her and flops onto the sofa. About thirty colorful curse words come to his lips but he grabs a cushion and screams into it instead. “I haven’t even had my own shower yet,” Merlin realizes, looking down at his pajamas.

When he brings the cushion down Eggsy is staring at him. “Wow, Uncle Merlin. Uncle Harry was right. You are really smart.”

“Well, thank you, lad.” Merlin blushes a bit. He knows Eggsy loves him, and is quick to tell him why, but he’s not one for off-handed compliments like this.

“I mean, that lady was really upset. You’re her boss, right?” Merlin nods. “But ya didn’t talk mean ta her, ya just found out the problem an’ ‘splained the answer. Like you didn’t call her stupid or anythin’.”

“You should never tell someone they’re stupid,” Merlin says automatically.

“I know. Mum calls me stupid sometimes, but then she ‘pologizes,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

Suddenly Eggsy’s craving for praise makes a lot more sense. “So…what did you draw, Eggsy?”

“Your work.” Eggsy shoves a stack of papers at Merlin. “This is the man you was helpin’…him in the car drivin’ around. An’ these are tha bad guys in tha van…”

“And what’s this?” Merlin points to a large red and orange blob.

“Oh.” Eggsy shrugs again. “That’s the ‘splosion. I know there wasn’t one, like he got away, but I figured it was more fun if he threw a bomb or sommat.”

“Sometimes he does,” Merlin says, thinking back to Gawain’s last mission. “These are very good. I didn’t realize you were paying such close attention.”

“You were smart. It was fun.”

Merlin studies him for a long moment. He knows that adult Eggsy is smart and witty and good at his job, but he’s never noticed this side of him, the side that pays very close attention to detail. He’s actually quite impressed, and makes note to follow up on it once Eggsy’s back to himself. “It’s time for lunch, lad. Let’s go eat.”

 

Harry quietly lets himself into the house. It had been a very long day, since all he wanted to do was come home to Eggsy and Merlin. Thankfully the agents had returned from the warehouse location with one tank of the gas. He can’t wait to tell Merlin. He tiptoes down the hall, hoping to catch the two of them doing something adorable. He isn’t disappointed.

“So why are we makin’ pasketti?” Eggsy asks Merlin. He’s standing by the stove in one of Harry’s aprons, carefully stirring a pot of sauce.

“Because I thought you’d enjoy helping to make it and it’s easy. Also because it’s something Uncle Harry particularly likes.” Merlin crushes some fresh herbs and throws them into the pot.

“An’ ya like doin’ things Uncle Harry likes.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You an’ Uncle Harry been together forever an’ ever, right?”

“Maybe not quite that long,” Merlin tells him.

“An’ ya kiss an’ ya sleep in tha same bed.”

“Correct.”

“I wonder if Mum will ever find someone ta kiss again,” Eggsy says thoughtfully. “She misses my dad a lot. I guess…I guess he’s not ever comin’ back, is he, Uncle Merlin?”

Harry leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes. He can hear the emotion in Merlin’s voice when he says, “No, lad, I don’t believe he is. I’m so very sorry.”

“Oh.” Eggsy sniffles a bit and Harry’s heart breaks. “Well, she don’t need no one ta kiss, cuz she got me. I’ll take care of her.”

“I’m sure you will, Eggsy. I bet your whole life you’ll only want to keep her happy and safe,” Merlin says softly. Harry watches him kiss the top of Eggsy’s head.

He decides it’s time to make his entrance. “Well, what do we have here? Something smells delicious.”

“Hi, Uncle Harry! Me an’ Uncle Merlin made ya pasketti. He’s lettin’ me stir cuz it’s a very important job, an’ I been good all day.”

“Has Uncle Merlin been good all day?” Harry asks, giving Merlin a kiss.

“Yeah. He got me Spiderman bubbles an’ army men an’ markers an’ crayons. He letted me draw at his big desk while he was workin’. Can I get my pictures?”

“Of course, lad,” Merlin says. He looks exhausted and Harry has to smile.

“Are ya gonna be okay makin’ tha pasketti without me?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Great. Be right back.” Eggsy darts out of the room. 

“They found a sample of the gas,” Harry says quickly, sitting down on his chair and loosening his tie. “They have it in the lab as we speak.”

“Why didn’t you call and tell me? I could have…”

“Because it was your day off and you were busy with Eggsy. They can start the process without you, my love.” Harry grabs Merlin by the jumper and pulls him in for another kiss. “So be quiet and be grateful.”

“Eww, more kissin’.” Eggsy makes a face. Merlin chuckles as he goes back to the stove. “Shove back, Uncle Harry.” Before Harry can do anything Eggsy’s plopping himself onto Harry’s lap. He wills himself to think of non-sexual things. Chester King. Queen Elizabeth. “See? This is what Uncle Merlin did today. He talked about this.” He lays the papers out on the table. “The man, Wayne…”

“Gawain,” Merlin corrects.

“Gawain, he was lost. Uncle Merlin talked to a lady on the computer an’ helped get him where he needed ta be. But there was guys in a van, an’ they was chasin’ him. An’ this was a bomb, but that didn’t happen.” He shrugs. “I made that part up.”

“These are very good pictures,” Harry tells him.

“He was quite observant…that’s almost exactly what happened. Minus the bomb, of course,” Merlin says. “Eggsy, go wash your hands, this is almost ready.”

“Okay.”

Harry watches him walk away and sighs. He hopes the scientists figure out what they’re doing and do it fast.

 

They put Eggsy to bed at eight-thirty and Merlin heads for the stairs. “I don’t think so.” Harry catches him by the ear and gently pulls him towards the master bedroom. “I think you need to come with me.”

“Oh, I do?” Merlin says with a grin. He allows himself to be led into the bedroom and pushed onto the bed. “And why is that?”

“Like I said, I need you to come…with me.” Harry lowers himself onto Merlin and kisses him.

They make love, trying to keep things as quiet as possible. That makes things more erotic, since they cannot yell or moan too loudly. Harry muffles his groans in a pillow as Merlin takes him from behind, biting Harry’s shoulder as he comes. They clean up, turn everything off downstairs and turn in early, making sure to put on pajamas this time.

Something wakens Harry at midnight. He doesn’t know what it is, but it was alarming enough to make him grab a gun from the nightstand almost before he was fully awake. Merlin already has the bedside lamp on and is pulling a knife from under the mattress. “What was that?” Merlin asks quietly.

“I’m not sure. Something…”

“Uncle Merlin!” Eggsy wails. “Uncle Harry!”

Harry doesn’t bother with a dressing gown or slippers and pads down the hall in bare feet. He opens the guest room door and turns on the light. “Eggsy, are you all right?” He places the gun behind his back and Merlin discreetly takes it, opening the closet door and placing it high on a shelf. 

“I had a bad dream!” Eggsy announces tearfully, hugging Frederick as tight as he can.

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Harry sits down beside him and pulls him into his arms.

“You was killin’ people, Uncle Harry…you was stabbbin’ an’ beatin’ ‘em up an’ then someone shot you! An’ people’s heads were ‘splodin’ into all these colors. An’…an’ I wanted Uncle Merlin ta make it stop but he stepped on a bomb too an’ I was all alone.” Eggsy sobs on Harry’s chest. 

“We’re here now, Eggsy. Everything’s fine.” Harry can’t bring himself to tell Eggsy it wasn’t real, that it was all a dream.

“It was so scary. I yelled an’ yelled fer ya.” 

“We came as soon as we heard you, lad,” Merlin promises. “I’m sorry.” He sits on Eggsy’s other side and rubs his back.

“Don’t want ya ta die,” Eggsy whispers. “Yer so nice ta me…don’t want ya ta die.”

“We’re right here,” Harry repeats. He kisses Eggsy’s head. 

“Can I sleep with you?” 

Harry and Merlin look at each other. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, my boy. There isn’t much room for a big boy like you.”

“Is too, an’ what if tha scary dreams come back?”

“You’ll sleep in here, lad. And I’ll stay with you. I’ll stay awake all night just in case the bad dreams come back.”

Harry stares at Merlin. “Merlin, you…”

“I can survive on a few hours of sleep much better than you can, Harry. It’s fine. Go back to bed.” Merlin looks at Eggsy. “Is that all right with you, lad?”

“Yeah.”

Harry gets Eggsy a drink of water as Merlin climbs into bed with him. “Good night, my boys.” He kisses Merlin, then kisses Eggsy’s forehead.

“Night, Uncle Harry.”

“Good night, Harry.”

Harry turns off the light and stops by the closet to retrieve the gun and the knife. He hears Eggsy say, “I like it here, Uncle Merlin.”

“We like having you here, lad.”

“Do ya think maybe you an’ Uncle Harry could be my dads? I could talk ta Mummy about it. Ya don’t gotta kiss her or nothin’, but I think she’d like havin’ ya around. I would, too.”

“Well,” Merlin says, his voice tight. “That’s a very nice thing for you to say. But I’m sure your mother can do very well on her own. And no one could take your father’s place.”

“Yeah. But it’d be nice ta live with you an’ Uncle Harry forever an’ always.”

“Go to sleep, Eggsy.”

“Okay. Night, Uncle Merlin.”

Harry slowly walks back down the hall to his very large, very empty bed.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

“Take that, bad guys. Pow powpowpow…yeah, follow me, but I’m gonna drive everywhere an’ you can’t catch me.” Harry opens one eye. “I’m goin’ over here, an’ my car is superfast an’ yer stupid van ain’t gonna get me. Cuz Uncle Merlin’s in charge an’ he’s gonna tell me where ta go. Reeeeet!” Harry slowly rolls over and sees Eggsy sitting on the floor of the bedroom in front of the closet. He has one of his own trainers and one of Harry’s oxfords. The trainer is apparently Gawain and Harry’s oxford is the van of villains. The trainer skids around, Eggsy making an obnoxious whine as the fictional tires squeal. He makes the oxford flip heel over toe. “That’s right. You’s gonna be dead now because I…”

Harry’s oxford. With the poison blade in the toe.

“Eggsy, no!” Harry shouts as he jumps out of bed.

“Jesus Christ!” Merlin yells, startled into wakefulness.

Harry yanks the shoe away from Eggsy, who’s staring up at him in shock. “Did anyone tell you to touch my things?”

“N-no, but you was sleepin’, an’ I didn’t wanna…”

“You could have been…you do NOT touch anything in this house without asking from now on. Is that perfectly clear?”

“Y-yes, Uncle Harry.” Eggsy begins to sniffle, blue eyes filling with tears.

“You NEVER touch something that isn’t yours. You’re old enough to know that,” Harry says angrily.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…I’m sorry…” Eggsy runs out of the room, sobbing as he goes.

Harry sits down hard on the bed with the shoe in his hand. “I didn’t mean to yell at him, but I saw him with the shoe…what if the blade had come out? What if he’d dropped it and it landed on his leg, toe first?” Harry buries his face in his hand. “What if…”

“It didn’t happen, Harry.” Merlin wraps around him from behind. “I saw it…I know what you mean. You did the right thing.”

Harry allows Merlin to hold him for a moment. “I just…I feel so helpless, Merlin.”

“You feel helpless? I’m the one everyone counts on to fix everything. I’m the one that examines the problem and comes up with a solution,” Merlin says against his back. “This time I can’t fix it.”

Harry wraps himself in Merlin’s arms, welcoming the strong embrace. “I should apologize.”

“Why don’t you shower and get dressed? I’ll take care of him, and we can stop for pastries on the way to the shop,” Merlin suggests. “You can talk to him before we leave.”

“No, let’s get it over with. He probably thinks I hate him.”

“Let me talk to him first, Harry.” Merlin kisses the back of Harry’s neck and gets out of bed.

Harry pulls on his dressing gown, sighing as he finds his slippers. Now he knows why he’d never thought twice about having children. He follows Merlin down the hall to the guest room. “It’s empty,” he says in surprise, looking over Merlin’s shoulder.

“Spectacular,” Merlin says wryly. They go downstairs and check the parlor, kitchen and loo. No Eggsy. Harry’s starting to get a bit concerned, although he doubts Eggsy remembers how to operate the complicated security system. “Wait.” Merlin points in the direction of his office. The door is ajar and they can hear sniffling. They quietly walk down the hall and Merlin pushes the door open. The room looks empty but Merlin’s chair is shoved away from the desk. “Eggsy?” Merlin calls.

“Didn’t touch nothin’.” The voice comes from under the desk. “Don’t worry. Didn’t touch nothin’.” 

“Please come out.” 

“Gonna send me away, right? Gonna send me to Mrs. Kent’s house, right? She’s nice an’ she makes real good biscuits, but I like it here with you an’ Uncle Harry.” The words are punctuated with hiccups and sobbing breaths. “I know he hates me cuz I touched his shoes, but…maybe you can talk ta him?”

“Come out,” Merlin repeats.

Eggsy slowly crawls out from under the desk. He’s clutching Frederick for dear life with his left arm as he sucks his right thumb. His cheeks are red and his eyes are swollen with tears. Harry lurks in the doorway so Eggsy can’t see him. “Guess he’ll want this back.” Eggsy holds Frederick out in front of him. 

“Come here, lad.” Merlin sits down on the sofa and Eggsy clambers onto his lap. “Oh, well, all right, then.” Merlin shifts him around a bit. “Uncle Harry doesn’t hate you. He was worried.”

“About his shoes?”

“No, about you. They looked like shoes to you, but what if they weren’t? What if they were dirty, or there was a sharp rock or something stuck to the sole? What if that shoe cut you in some way?”

“But it didn’t.”

“But what if it did? Uncle Harry yelled at you because he was worried. He didn’t want you to get hurt, and he didn’t take time to speak nicely to you. He could only focus on keeping you safe, getting the shoe from you. Because he lov…because he cares about you.”

Eggsy’s still for a moment, his sobs settling into occasional hitches of breath. “I didn’t think it’d be bad ta play with his shoe. I’m never bad on purpose.”

Harry smiles at that. “I know that, and Uncle Harry does, too. But do you see now why you never touch something that doesn’t belong to you?” Eggsy nods. Merlin meets Harry’s gaze and motions with his head.

“Eggsy.” 

Eggsy takes one look at Harry and the waterworks start again. “M’real sorry, Uncle Harry!”

Harry kneels in front of him and Eggsy slides from Merlin’s lap. He throws himself into Harry’s arms and almost knocks him over. “Shh, it’s all right, my boy. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was just afraid…” Harry hugs him tightly.

“I know…Uncle Merlin said. I won’t touch yer stuff ever again!” Eggsy curls up on Harry’s lap, tucking his head into Harry’s neck. He wipes at his tears and sucks his thumb.

“You’re a big boy, lad. Do you really need to suck your thumb?” Merlin asks, gently pulling the hand away. Eggsy gives him a dirty look and yanks his hand back.

“Don’t listen to him, darling. Uncle Merlin doesn’t know about important things like thumbs and bears and monsters under the bed,” Harry says.

“Yeah.” Eggsy cuddles in closer.

“Good lord.” Merlin stands up. “YOU can take care of getting him ready, then. I’m going in the shower.”

“Love you,” Harry says with a grin. Merlin rolls his eyes and leaves.

“I am really sorry, Uncle Harry. Don’t have any toys here…didn’t want ta go downstairs by myself, just thought I’d use tha shoes.”

“It’s all right, Eggsy. It’s over now, and you won’t do it again.” Eggsy shakes his head. “We must get moving. We have to leave soon.”

“Leave? Where we goin’?”

“We need to take you to the doctor. Just to make sure everything’s healed in your head and tummy,” Harry lies. “The doctor is at our work. We’re going to stop for breakfast along the way.”

“I get ta see yer work? Wow.” Eggsy jumps up. “Let’s get ready!”

Harry thinks Eggsy’s enthusiasm will work to their advantage. It does just the opposite. He’s so excited that he puts his jeans on backwards, and his shoes on the wrong feet. He talks a mile a minute, asking questions and hopping about until Harry’s more than happy to hand him off to Merlin so he can get himself ready.

When Harry comes downstairs, Eggsy’s arguing with Merlin. “But he won’t wanna be in there. He’ll be scared. It’s dark an’ creepy. I should hold him.” He’s clutching Frederick to his chest.

“If you want to take him along, lad, he needs to go in the bag with your colors and paper,” Merlin tells him. “We can’t take a chance on losing him along the way.”

“Uncle Merlin’s right, Eggsy.” Harry straightens his tie in the hallway mirror. “We don’t want to accidentally misplace him at breakfast or on the train.”

“We’re taking a train?” Eggsy drops Frederick in shock. Merlin quickly grabs him and stuffs him in the knapsack, sliding it onto Eggsy’s back.

“Yes. After we stop for breakfast and walk to our shop.” Merlin hands Harry his Rainmaker. “Are we ready, then?”

Eggsy looks from Harry to Merlin. “I’m not dressed right,” he realizes. “Ya got ties an’ things. I don’t.”

“We have to dress this way for work,” Merlin tells him. “You’re lucky. You can dress however you want.”

“I guess. No one’s gonna laugh at me, are they?” Eggsy asks. “I mean, even though I’m a kid?”

“No one’s going to laugh at you, Eggsy, because you’re the first child that’s ever come to Kingsman,” Harry says honestly. “You’re special.”

“I’m special,” Eggsy repeats, grinning. “Okay, I’m ready.”

A Kingsman cab is waiting outside and Eggsy crows with delight as he climbs into the backseat. He has to touch everything, asking questions a mile a minute and begging Merlin for a drink of “whatever’s in that bottle…it looks good.”

“Maybe it would quiet him down,” Merlin whispers to Harry as he takes the decanter of whiskey and moves it out of arms’ reach. 

The cab drops them off a few blocks from the shop. Merlin leads the way into a small coffeehouse and Harry gets them a table. “Can I get whatever I want?” Eggsy stares at the pastries in the case. 

“Within reason,” Merlin tells him. He orders two coffees and a hot chocolate from the barista. 

“A blueberry muffin. No, a scone. No, one of those biscuits.”

“Hi there,” the pretty girl behind the counter says. “Can I help you?” She winks at Eggsy, who looks flustered.

“I…um…can I…” He looks at Merlin and blushes furiously.

“We’ll have two blueberry scones and a blueberry muffin, please,” Merlin tells her. Eggsy waits with him, tapping his foot and looking around the shop. He takes the tray with the pastries and carefully maneuvers to where Harry’s sitting. Merlin follows with their drinks.

“I didn’t drop it!” Eggsy exclaims proudly.

“Very good, Eggsy.” Harry gives him his muffin and hot chocolate and hands him a napkin. “Best manners, now.”

“Yes, Uncle Harry.” Eggsy sips at his hot chocolate and laughs as the whipped cream tickles his lips. “Uncle Merlin, why’d that lady wink at me? She don’t know me.”

Harry frowns, the monster of jealousy leaping through his stomach even now. Merlin tries to hide his smile. “She winked at you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m sure she just thinks you’re a handsome young man.” Merlin breaks off part of his scone and dunks it in his coffee.

“Girls are weird,” Eggsy observes and Merlin laughs out loud.

They finish their breakfast and make it back out the door without Eggsy wearing any of his hot chocolate or his muffin. They head for the shop, taking their time as they walk the few blocks. Eggsy has to look at everything, discuss everything he sees. They reach a busy intersection and Harry’s surprised to feel Eggsy’s hand in his. He looks down at him questioningly. “Ya hold hands ta cross tha street, Uncle Harry. Ya always hold hands.”

“Of course. My apologies.” He looks down to where their fingers are intertwined. “Thank you for reminding me.” 

He wants to hold Eggsy’s hand the rest of the way to the shop but regretfully lets go once they cross the street. Eggsy becomes a bit more subdued as they turn the corner at Saville Row, realizing that this is not a normal street of shops. “Wow…this stuff is fancy.” He stares up at the windows of Kingsman Tailors.

“Eggsy, I need you to listen to me.” Merlin puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “This is a very serious place of business we’re going to, both here at the shop and at our office. You cannot touch anything and you must keep your voice down. We need you to obey us, no matter what.”

“Yes, Uncle Merlin,” Eggsy says soberly.

Harry realizes something. “And…people may call you a name. They might call you Galahad. It’s…a nickname, something we call younger people if they visit. Just pretend it’s your name and don’t say anything about it.”

“All right. Like a secret spy name.”

“Exactly. And they might call me Arthur…it’s silly, but it’s part of my job, using that name.”

“That is silly. You’re not Arthur, you’re Uncle Harry!”

“I wish it was that easy,” Harry sighs. He leads the way into the shop. “Hello, Andrew.”

“Good morning, Arthur…Merlin. Good morning, Galahad, good to see you again.” The elderly man behind the counter smiles at Eggsy.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says simply, drawing closer to Harry. He clutches Harry’s arm when he sees the train. “We’re goin’ on that?”

“Yes,” Harry says as the doors open.

“Aces,” Eggsy whispers, tiptoeing onto the train and sitting down.

He’s so overwhelmed by everything he sees that he stops asking questions and simply stares, to Harry’s relief. A few agents greet him and he says hello almost shyly, hiding behind Merlin or Harry. No one says anything and they make it to Merlin’s office without any drama. “Sit down, lad,” Merlin says.

Eggsy sits in Merlin’s chair and starts spinning in circles. “Where’s tha doctor?”

“We’ll head down there shortly. They’re going to examine you, ask you some questions, do a brain scan and probably take some blood,” Merlin answers absently as he boots up his computer.

Eggsy looks horrified. “Scan my brain? Blood? Like needles? Like a shot?” He begins to whimper. “I don’t wanna do that.”

“Hush, Eggsy, it’s all right. Uncle Merlin and I will be with you the entire time,” Harry tells him. He glares at Merlin. “Merlin, please call down and see if they’re ready.” Merlin rolls his eyes and picks up the phone. “It’s nothing at all, I promise,” Harry says to Eggsy. “I have to do it all the time. And Doctor Elaine is a very nice lady.”

“What if she forgets an’ she takes all my blood? Then I’ll be just skin an’ bones, an’ I’ll fall on tha floor and melt into a puddle!”

“Well, that was creative,” Harry says. “I promise that will not happen.”

“They’re ready,” Merlin tells them. “You’ll go down with Uncle Harry, Eggsy, and I’ll be here doing work. If you need me, Uncle Harry will call and I’ll come right down.”

“Okay.” Eggsy gets Frederick out of the knapsack and Harry doesn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. 

They head down to Medical where Elaine greets them at the door. The entire medical staff have been briefed on Eggsy’s condition but Harry’s still a bit nervous. “Good morning, Arthur. Good morning, Eggsy.” Harry’s thankful she doesn’t call him by his codename.

“Eggsy, this is Doctor Elaine.”

“Hi.” Eggsy hides behind Harry.

“You forgot something, Arthur. Who is this handsome bear?” Elaine touches Frederick’s ear.

“This is Frederick. He’s Uncle Harry’s bear but he letted me borrow him so tha monsters won’t get me,” Eggsy says shyly.

“Well, that’s a very brave bear.”

“He is. I’m brave, too.”

“I could tell by looking at you. How about we start over here. If you could please take off your shirt so I can listen to your heart?” Elaine leads him to the examining table. “And then we’ll listen to Frederick’s heart.” Harry stares at her in amazement as Eggsy quickly follows her and does as she says. “I have three children, Arthur…this isn’t new to me, even if he’s a bit taller than the usual six-year-old.”

Eggsy obeys her, answering her questions and doing as she says until the needle comes out for the bloodwork, and then he turns into a wriggling whining mess. “Don’t make me, Uncle Harry, please!”

“We need to do this, my boy,” Harry whispers. “Please…please settle down.” He pulls a chair up in front of the examining table. “Look at me. Look at me, Eggsy. Sit still and look at me.” He takes both of Eggsy’s hands in his own. “Look into my eyes.” Eggsy sniffs but obeys. “Do you think I care about you?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think I want someone to hurt you?”

“No!”

“Do you think Elaine is a nice lady?”

“Yes.”

“Do you trust me to always protect you?” Harry asks, the lump in his throat growing larger by the second.

“Yeah,” Eggsy whispers. “I…ow!”

“And we’re done,” Elaine says crisply. “And now the most important part…choosing a plaster. Spiderman, Superman or Wolverine?”

“Ooh, Wolverine!” Eggsy says and smiles proudly as she puts it on his arm.

“One more thing, Eggsy, and then we’re all done here.” She speaks to one of the nurses, who goes to the large machine in the corner and starts entering the information.

“What’s that?” Eggsy asks fearfully.

“That, my friend, is the machine that’s going to take a picture of your brain and tell us how it’s doing. All you have to do is lay completely still, like a statue, and it will take all the pictures we need. It’s loud, so you will have to wear these.” She holds out earphones.

“Is that gonna eat me?” Eggsy looks at the large machine.

“Of course not, my boy. I’ve been in there dozens of times.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna do that today,” Eggsy says decidedly. “I think Uncle Merlin is wonderin’ where we are. We should go to him now.” Eggsy heads for the door, howling when Harry grabs him and gently pulls him back. 

Harry taps the side of his glasses. “Merlin, someone doesn’t want to lay down for the scan.”

“I see. Give him your glasses.” Harry slides them onto Eggsy’s face and he freezes in surprise. “Lad, I need you to lay down on the table, all right?”

“But Uncle Merlin…”

“Do as I say,” Merlin orders, “And then give Uncle Harry the glasses back.” Eggsy warily climbs onto the table and lays down. “Tell Elaine to put the earphones on and turn the input to channel six.” Harry does as Merlin says and soon his voice fills the room. “Eggsy, can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy gasps. “In my head an’ in tha room.”

“Yes, this is going into your earphones as well as the speakers in the room. Now we need you to lay very still, like you’re frozen. Can you do that?”

“I guess.”

“This won’t take long if you behave. Now simply relax and listen to my voice. I’ll read to you while you get the scan.”

“Um, okay.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Elaine,” Merlin says.

“We’ll be in that little room over there, Eggsy, but we can see you the entire time,” Harry promises. 

“Okay,” Eggsy whispers, eyes large and scared.

“All right, Merlin,” Elaine says.

“All children, except one, grow up,” Merlin recites. “They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this…one day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, “Oh, why can’t you remain like this forever!” “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book quote - Peter Pan


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

“Uncle Harry, I’m hungry. Isn’t it lunchtime yet?” Eggsy asks once Elaine’s run her last test. 

“Very soon, Eggsy. Uncle Merlin will be here shortly, and we need to talk to Doctor Elaine.”

“Here, Eggsy.” Elaine pulls a small bag of crisps from her desk. “Would you like these?”

“Ooh, yes. Thank you, Doctor Elaine.” She also produces a bottle of water and he happily sits at a small table and eats his snack.

“Once Merlin’s here we can discuss everything,” Elaine tells Harry. 

“Very well.”

Merlin arrives shortly and Eggsy bounces in his chair. “Look, Uncle Merlin! Doctor Elaine gave me crisps cuz I was really hungry.”

“But were you a good boy after your little tantrum earlier?” Merlin asks, chucking him under the chin.

“Yeah. I was scary but it wasn’t that bad when you was readin’ to me. Can you read me more of that book later?”

“Perhaps after dinner tonight,” Merlin promises.

He comes to where Harry’s sitting with Elaine and her staff. “Hello, Merlin. I won’t know much until I get the bloodwork back, but I believe we can reverse this, with what I’ve seen of the original sample.” She starts explaining things in more detail and Harry soon tunes her out, watching Eggsy eat his crisps. He cleans his mouth with the back of his hand and Harry winces, but otherwise he’s very careful not to make a mess. Harry misses his Eggsy so much, the beautiful man he adores. But this boy, this hint as to what Eggsy went through after Lee and before Dean, it explains so much about him.

Eggsy comes over. “Uncle Harry, can I color now?”

“Of course, Eggsy. I’m sorry.” Harry gets his knapsack and hands it to him.

“What’s that?” Eggsy points to the monitor.

“That’s your brain,” Merlin tells him. “These are the pictures Doctor Elaine took while I read to you.”

“Wow.” Eggsy tilts his head from side to side. “Those are black and white. How do I think in color?”

The nurses burst out laughing and Eggsy blushes. Even Merlin hides a chuckle. “That is a very wise question, Eggsy. I’ll have to study that,” Elaine says.

“Go ahead and color, my boy.” Harry gives him a gentle shove towards the table.

“We’ll work through the night,” Elaine tells them. “I’m hoping we can come up with some sort of antidote by tomorrow morning.”

“That’s not necessary,” Harry says. “He’s fine. We can take care of him and…”

“Arthur, I’m not…I’m not sure if timeliness will make a difference,” Elaine says softly. Merlin stares at her.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Harry says.

Merlin leans ever so slightly so their bodies are touching. “She means that there is a possibility that the longer it takes, the bigger the chance that he won’t age back up. That it could be permanent.”

Harry stares at him in horror. His beautiful boy, his Eggsy, stuck with the mind of a child forever? “Merlin,” he says in a strangled tone.

“We don’t know that for sure, Arthur,” Elaine says softly. “But that’s why I want to move on this as quickly as possible.”

“We can stay here tonight,” Harry suggests. “In my suite. That way we’ll be here first thing in the morning if you come up with something.”

The door to the medical lab flies open. “Good afternoon, Doctor Elaine, I’m here for my yearly exam, as promised,” Roxy Morton says. “Arthur, Merlin, good afternoon. Eggsy!” She walks over to Eggsy before Harry can run interference. “You didn’t tell me you’d be here today, you berk! I’ve been texting you for a few days now…why haven’t you answered me?” She punches him in the arm.

“OW!” Eggsy rubs his arm and shrinks away from her, chin trembling. “Ya hit me!”

“I always hit you,” Roxy says, giving him an odd look.

“But why? I didn’t do nothin’ ta you. Ya don’t hit!” Eggsy yells.

Harry makes it to the table a few steps before Merlin. “It’s all right, Eggsy.”

“Ya don’t hit,” Eggsy repeats, rubbing his arm.

“Lancelot, might I have a word?” Merlin gently pulls her aside. Harry can only imagine how hard it is to give an explanation for this.

“Why did she hit me, Uncle Harry?”

“She likes to joke around that way,” Harry says lamely. “She didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“She’s really strong,” Eggsy comments.

Merlin and Roxy walk back over, Roxy looking a bit confused and alarmed. “I’m…I’m sorry I hit you, Eggsy.” She holds out her hand. “My name is Roxy.”

“Hi, Roxy.” Eggsy stares at her hand but clumsily shakes it. “I’m drawin’ pictures. Wouldya like ta draw with me?”

“Well…” Roxy looks at Doctor Elaine, who waves a hand at her. “All right. I suppose I could do that for a bit.” She sits down next to him.

“You can use tha gel pens. They’re really nice. Uncle Merlin getted them for me.” He pushes the box across the table.

“Thank you.” Roxy takes the box and picks out a pen. “What should I draw?”

“Yer a girl. Don’t girls like flowers?”

“I do, but I like other things, too. What are you drawing?” She looks at his paper, which is covered with scribbled blobs.

“Bad guys an’ good guys. See, that’s me an’ Uncle Harry in a car, an’ that’s tha bad guys in THAT car. An’ Uncle Merlin is here tellin’ us how ta get away.” He points to a rectangular building in the corner.

“Ooh, I like that. Can I draw that, too?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says happily, smiling at her.

“You sit with Roxy for a moment while I finish talking to the doctor, Eggsy,” Harry says. He puts a hand on Roxy’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

She nods. “No problem, sir.”

“So, is Uncle Harry your boss, too?” Eggsy asks Roxy as Merlin and Harry walk back to the medical team.

 

They finally leave the medical bay around noon, heading for Harry’s office. Merlin calls down to the dining hall and orders lunch as Eggsy looks around the large office. “Wow, Uncle Harry…you must be rich. This place is really big.”

“No, I’m not rich. I’m just the boss.”

“Can I sit in yer big chair?” Eggsy whispers.

“Of course,” Harry says. Eggsy shouts and runs to the leather chair, giggling as it leans back when he sits in it.

“When I grow up an’ I’m all done bein’ a Marine, I’m gonna be a boss like this. An’ Uncle Merlin can come work for ME.” Eggsy rocks the chair.

“Oh, I would LOVE to see that,” Harry says and Merlin gives him a dirty look. Eggsy gets Frederick from the knapsack and quietly sings to him as he rocks and spins in the chair. “Merlin, what are we doing to do if he doesn’t…”

“No. No, Harry.” Merlin takes Harry’s head in his hands and forces him to look Merlin in the eye. “We are not going to think that way. I’m not the only magician here. Elaine has worked wonders in the past, and she’ll do it again.”

“Right,” Harry says softly.

“Uncle Harry, do ya think I could draw a picture for Roxy while we wait?” Eggsy asks shyly. “She was real nice…an’ she’s pretty, too.”

“Of course you may,” Merlin answers, getting his supplies. “You’ll have time before our lunch arrives.”

“I know she said she likes other things, but I’m gonna draw flowers. I like…daisies. Daisies are my very favorite flower in the whole wide world, didya know that, Uncle Merlin?”

“Yes…yes, Eggsy, I did know that.” This time it’s Merlin that reaches for Harry, grabbing Harry’s hand and squeezing it. 

Eggsy crows with delight when lunch arrives. “Cheeseburger an’ chips? Aces, Uncle Merlin, thanks!” 

“Sit here at the table, lad, and use your napkin,” Merlin orders. 

“What are we gonna do after lunch?” Eggsy says around his cheeseburger.

“And please do not talk with your mouth full,” Harry says. Eggsy groans and rolls his eyes, looking so much like his old self that Harry has to smile.

“I have an idea,” Merlin says casually and Harry turns to look at him. “You have a staff meeting at two.”

“I can skip…”

“You most certainly cannot,” Merlin tells him. “I’m expendable. Arthur is not.”

“You are not any such thing,” Harry retorts. 

“I know. I’LL go to tha staff meetin’,” Eggsy announces. They stare at him in astonishment. “Hahahahahaha!” Eggsy laughs loudly. Merlin shakes his head as Harry grins.

 

“So…where we goin’?” Eggsy jumps over cracks in the path, occasionally hopping on one foot, sometimes jumping with both feet.

“A surprise. I think you’ll enjoy it.” Merlin’s certain he will but is still a bit concerned. He’d told Boris that Galahad was a bit “off” due to an encounter with a mystery drug, but felt no need to go into more detail than tha.

“I love surprises.” 

“Good afternoon, Boris,” Merlin says as they enter the small building.

“Good afternoon, Merlin. Galahad,” Boris says, nodding at them both. “Everybody’s in the pen for their daily exercise.”

“Thank you,” Merlin says. He points. “Go through that door, Eggsy.”

“Okay.” He gives Merlin a worried look but does as he says. As soon as the door opens Eggsy gasps in shock. “Puppies!” He yells, falling to the ground immediately. A German Shepherd, yellow lab and poodle immediately jump all over him. Eggsy shrieks with delight. 

Merlin taps his glasses. “I know you’re due at your meeting soon, Harry, but I thought you’d like to see this.”

“Oh, Merlin…that’s adorable.”

“I figured they can’t do any damage, since physically he’s an adult, and it might wear him out a bit.”

“Plus you love finding excuses to spend time with the puppies as well.”

“I believe you’re due at your meeting, Arthur,” Merlin says, terminating the call to Harry’s laughter.

He walks over to the side of the pen and leans on the fence. “So, what do you think, Eggsy?”

“They like me,” Eggsy laughs, trying to get up as he’s pushed back down again by three other puppies. 

“Of course they do.” 

“Do you like puppies, Uncle Merlin?”

“I do, and so does Uncle Harry. He really likes them.”

“Why don’t ya have one?”

“Well,” Merlin sighs. “Our jobs can be strange sometimes, and there are days when we can’t even come home, we’re so busy. That wouldn’t be fair to a puppy, would it?”

“No. They’d be sad,” Eggsy says. He thinks for minute as the poodle licks his ear. “Well, it’s good ya have this, then, cuz you can come see puppies whenever ya want!”

“That’s right. And I do,” Merlin confides. He smiles as he watches Eggsy, feeling relaxed for the first time since they’d awakened in this new world.

 

“And there was a yellow one an’ a black one. Oh, an’ Mr. Boris let me help feed them!” Eggsy happily skips along side Harry as they head for the lift. “I think I wanna be a…a…what’s Mr. Boris?”

“Kennel Master,” Merlin says.

“Kennel Master. I think after I’m a Marine I’ll be a Kennel Master,” Eggsy tells Harry. 

“A noble profession,” Harry replies. 

“Why we goin’ up in a lift?”

“Well, we’re going to sleep here tonight, so we need to go upstairs to my suite.”

Eggsy looks at Merlin. “Yer gonna sleep here, too, right, Uncle Merlin?”

“I have quite often, but I won’t be sleeping with you tonight.”

Harry looks at Merlin. “I beg your pardon?”

“I know for a fact the sofa in your suite isn’t that comfortable. I’ll sleep in my own room.”

“Merlin,” Harry says helplessly, looking from him to Eggsy.

“It’s fine, Harry.” Merlin places a hand on the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him in for a quick kiss. 

“Wow, Uncle Harry, this is great!” Eggsy says, running into the suite. He gapes at the large television. “Can I watch telly?”

“Yes, Eggsy.” Harry turns it on and finds a cartoon. Eggsy pulls Frederick out of the bag and snuggles with him on the sofa.

Harry and Merlin look at each other and head for the bedroom. “We’ll be right back, lad,” Merlin says, but Eggsy doesn’t even pay attention. 

Harry sits down on the bed and Merlin sits next to him. “I miss you,” Harry says simply. “It’s only been a few days, but I feel like…”

“…like we’ve hardly seen each other,” Merlin finishes for him.

“I have a newfound respect for working parents,” Harry says. “There’s just so much to consider, so much to worry about.”

“You needn’t worry, Harry. We’ll fix this.”

“I don’t just mean that. I mean is he eating his dinner…is he playing safely…” Harry shakes his head. “I can diffuse bombs and thwart assassination attempts. But this? I feel shite at this.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job with him, Harry. You’re right, it’s been hell.” Merlin puts his arms around Harry and holds him close.

They have pizza for dinner, to Eggsy’s delight, and then he has a bath in the suite’s large bathtub. They don’t have toys or bubbles, but he makes do splashing and singing to himself. “We didn’t bring clothes, did we, Uncle Harry?” Eggsy asks as he helps him dry off.

“We…someone here is just your size,” Harry says vaguely. He assists Eggsy in putting on a pair of Eggsy’s Kingsman sweatpants and a vest, rescued from Eggsy’s gym locker. “We lucked out.”

“Are ya still gonna read to me, Uncle Merlin?” Eggsy asks as he climbs into the large bed.

“Indeed.” He reads three more chapters of Peter Pan and notices Eggsy’s eyes drooping. “Well, that’s a hint for me to go to my own bed.”

“Not sleepy…” Eggsy yawns.

“Good night, lad.” Merlin holds him close and Eggsy returns the hug.

“Thanks fer tha puppies,” Eggsy manages.

Harry walks him to the door. “Do you really have to go, Merlin? I’m sure we could…”

“I’m going down to the lab…check in on Elaine.”

“Do not stay up all night,” Harry orders.

“I won’t.” Merlin kisses him goodbye and Harry returns to the bedroom.

Eggsy is curled up on his side of the bed with Frederick in his arms. Harry prepares for bed and climbs in next to him even though it’s hours before his normal bedtime. “Uncle Harry,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Yer sleepin’ with me?”

“Where else should I sleep?”

“Right here.” Eggsy wriggles a bit until Harry’s arms are around him. “You an’ Uncle Merlin are tha best. I love you, Uncle Harry.”

Harry chokes back a sob, burying his face in Eggsy’s hair. “And I you, my darling boy.”


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

“Harry. Harry…”

“Wha?” Harry opens his eyes.

“Shh.” A strong yet familiar hand gently covers his mouth. “Quiet, love. You’ll waken Eggsy.”

“Merlin?” Harry struggles to focus. He’d been sleeping hard, dreaming of Eggsy as he held him close. He can just barely make out the shape of Merlin kneeling by the bed.

“Yes. Come here, please.” Merlin gently tugs at Harry’s arm before getting up and leaving the bedroom.

Harry puts on his glasses and dressing gown, watching to make sure Eggsy doesn’t wake up. He stumbles into the living room. “Christ, what time is it?”

“Five.”

“Five? Merlin, for God’s sake…you should have gone to bed hours ago!” Harry says angrily. “You don’t get enough sleep as it is, and…”

“She’s done it.” Merlin’s voice is calm although his eyes are excited. “Elaine’s prepared a cure…she thinks.”

“She thinks? What do you mean she THINKS? Either she has or she hasn’t!”

“It’s not like we have any sort of precedent for this, Harry, so I’d appreciate it if you’d stop fucking snapping at me,” Merlin growls.

“But what if it’s NOT a cure? What if it’s something that hurt him, or make him stay this way permanently?”

“You don’t think I’ve been worrying about that, Harry? You don’t think I’ve practically been up Elaine’s arse with this, making sure everything is done absolutely right? I know you think Eggsy’s your one true love, but guess what…I love him too. I may not fawn over him and get all sentimental and romantic like you do, but I care a great deal for that boy. He’s the first person in the world who has truly made me feel worthy of someone’s love, and he’s changed me in ways I cannot even explain to you. So don’t you fucking act like I don’t care, like I’d endanger him in any way.”

“Merlin…” Harry gapes at him. “I…I’m not sure even where to begin with all that. He’s not my one true love. He’s…”

“Oh don’t start, Harry. I know you love me. You and I were meant to be from the moment we were drowning in that dormitory. But I know there’s a connection you have with Eggsy that is nothing like what you and I have. And I’m fine with it. But you seem to think sometimes that you’re the only one who feels a connection with him.”

“And…I don’t make you feel worthy of my love?” Harry whispers.

Merlin sighs and pinches his nose. “No, that was poor wording. It’s just…he gets me, Harry. There are times where I have felt so far out of your league, and he…he and I are fundamentally the same. We come from unprivileged backgrounds, we had to fight to get people to look past that and respect us.”

“I have never disrespected…”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Harry, will you stop making this about you?” Merlin growls. “It’s about him, and you thinking I don’t care. Well, I do care. I’m the one who stayed up all night in the lab, making sure every i was dotted and every t was crossed. Because I want him back. I want him BACK.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Eggsy appears in the doorway of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and holding fast to Frederick. “Why ya yellin’? Are ya fightin’?”

“No, lad. I’m sorry, did we waken you?” Merlin’s at his side in an instant, arm around Eggsy’s waist. “We were just talking, and I’m afraid we didn’t use our inside voices.”

“Yeah, inside voices,” Eggsy says with a sleepy grin. “Glad yer back, Uncle Merlin. Is it time to get up?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry says immediately. “Go back to bed, Eggsy.”

“Can ya tuck me in, Uncle Merlin?”

“Uncle Merlin will do one better than that, my boy,” Harry says. “Hop into bed and shortly Uncle Merlin will join you there. It’s high time he gets to sleep.”

“Yay!” Eggsy scurries off to bed.

Merlin glowers at Harry. “No, Merlin. You need your rest and you know it.” Harry sighs. “I’m sorry I made it sound like you didn’t care about him. I know you do.”

“No, Harry.” Merlin comes over and leans his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m sorry I went off on you like that. You’re right, I’m exhausted. And I’m worried.”

“I meant what I said. You need to get some sleep. I’ll be fine out here…no way I’m going to be able to sleep right now.”

“We’re to report to the lab at nine,” Merlin tells him. He kisses Harry, sweet gentle kisses that wrap Harry in his love. “I love you so much, Harry. I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“You’re not half as bad as I am and we both know it,” Harry tells him. He pokes Merlin when he doesn’t deny it.

Apparently playing with the puppies really is the key to wearing Eggsy out, because Harry has to waken him at 7:45. Merlin is snoring away as well, an arm draped around Eggsy’s waist. Harry hates to waken him, but he has to get Eggsy moving if they’re going to be downstairs by nine. “Hello there, my sleeping beauties…wake up,” Harry sings quietly. 

“Mmm.” Eggsy smiles sleepily and stretches. “Uncle Harry…you smell like pancakes.”

“No, I don’t smell like pancakes…the pancakes smell like pancakes.” Harry lifts the breakfast tray up from the floor.

“Pancakes an’ bacon?” Eggsy yells, causing Merlin to groan and roll over. “In bed?”

“You were so good yesterday that I felt you deserved a treat.” Harry takes two cloth napkins and drapes them over Eggsy’s lap. “Just please be careful with the syrup and your milk.”

“Yes, Uncle Harry.” Harry helps him cut his pancakes as Merlin slowly wakes up. “Look, Uncle Merlin, pancakes. An’ we get ta eat ‘em in bed!” Eggsy crows with delight.

“Well well.” Merlin struggles to sit up. “I thought you didn’t approve of eating in bed, Harry.”

Harry frowns, remembering all the times Eggsy’d asked to have breakfast in bed, only for Harry to strictly veto it. “Yes, well, I suppose I’ve changed my mind.”

“Mummy don’t like when I eat in bed, either, except when I’m sick an’ then I can have soup.” Eggsy slowly puts his fork down. “When’s she comin’ back? I love you guys, an’ I’m havin’ fun, but I miss my mum.” Tears brim in the beautiful eyes. “Ain’t she ever comin’ back?”

“Darling, I promise that you’ll see your mother very soon,” Harry says. “I’m sure she’ll call any day now.”

“Kay.” Eggsy sniffles and wipes his eyes, almost poking himself in the face with his fork.

“We have a busy morning, lad.” Merlin gratefully accepts the cup of tea Harry gives him. “We need to go back down to Medical and then we can go home.” He shyly looks at Harry. “I cleared your schedule for today and tomorrow as much as I could…anything else you can do at the house. I thought…just in case.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry takes his hand and squeezes it.

“So we can go back to yer house, all of us?” Eggsy asks. “Can we see tha puppies again before we go?”

“I suppose that could be arranged,” Harry says with a grin. “As long as you do what we say…no arguing while getting ready or in Medical.”

“I promise,” Eggsy says solemnly.

Harry helps him shower, trying his best not to look at the beautiful naked body in front of him. Eggsy innocently asks him if he wants to shower with him, since they’re in a hurry, and Harry has to hide a groan. Finally Eggsy’s ready and watching television while Merlin and Harry jump in the shower together. It’s not a sexual experience, although Harry never tires of Merlin’s wet naked body next to his. 

They make it down to Medical with minutes to spare. “So this is what it takes for you to get somewhere on time, Arthur?” Elaine says with a smile. “Looks like you’ll have to take Eggsy with you everywhere you go.”

“I only wish that was possible, Elaine,” Harry says with a grin.

“Hop up on the table, please, Eggsy,” Elaine tells him.

Eggsy easily jumps up onto the examining table and swings his legs. Merlin stands in front of him. “Now, lad, there’s one more thing we need to do here before we go home. We need you to get a shot.”

“A shot?” Eggsy asks fearfully.

“Yes. It’s the last bit of medicine to make your head better,” Merlin says quietly. “I know shots are scary, and they hurt a little bit, but it will be very quick. I need you to be brave. Brave like your Dad.” Harry silently hands Frederick to Merlin, who gives him to Eggsy. “Squeeze Frederick hard, as hard as you’d like.”

“Okay. Brave like my dad. Brave like a Marine.” Eggsy takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.

“And here we go.” Elaine gives the shot and Eggsy yelps. “All done.” She quickly puts a Wolverine bandage on. “You were very VERY brave, Eggsy.” 

“Thanks.” Eggsy sniffles but doesn’t cry. “Can we go now? See tha puppies?”

“Yes, we can,” Harry says.

“Yay! Thanks, Doctor Elaine.” Eggsy hops off the examining table and runs for the door.

 

They spend over an hour romping and playing with the puppies. Eggsy actually dozes off on the bullet train, his head on Merlin’s shoulder. They waken him back at the shop and let him play with the fabric a bit as Harry talks to Andrew about a new suit. They stop at a fast food restaurant for lunch, sitting at a table in the back so no one would see a grown young man acting like a child and think it strange. 

Once they’re home, Harry sends Eggsy up to change clothes. “Bring your army men down from the bath,” Merlin suggests. “You could play with them for a while in the parlor if you’d like.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” Eggsy hurries upstairs.

Harry starts tea and sits down at the kitchen table. “I’m so frightened, Merlin,” he admits. “He’s adorable like this, and I still love him, but what…what if he never changes back? What do we tell Michelle, or God…” A thought occurs to him and he almost stops breathing. “What do we tell Daisy?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, Harry. Don’t go borrowing trouble.” Merlin takes his hand and holds it. “We can’t keep thinking about that.”

“I think of all the times he asked me to do things with him, stupid things, like watch one of his stupid action movies, or play a video game with him. He just wanted to share things with me, and I acted like I was too good for it. Times he hinted that he’d prefer that I wait up for him when you were at work and he came home late from a mission, and I always said that I needed my sleep. Fuck. I’d give up days of sleep if only…” Harry buries his face in his hands. “He has always loved me unconditionally and I cannot believe how many times I’ve taken advantage of that.” 

“Harry, you’re only human.” Merlin rubs his back.

“Hey, Uncle Harry, ya gotta see…” Eggsy runs into the room and freezes. “Uncle Harry?”

“Yes, my boy?” Harry quickly wipes away his tears.

“Ya okay?” Eggsy’s handsome face is troubled as he walks over to Harry and sits on his lap. “Didya get hurt?”

“Something like that. I’m fine.”

“I don’t want ya ta cry.” Eggsy gives him a big hug and surprises Harry with a kiss on the cheek. “There. Mum says when yer hurt, the kiss of someone who loves ya can make your hurt all better. Did that make it all better?”

“It did, actually, thank you.” Harry gives Eggsy a hug and helps him back onto his feet. Eggsy might act six, but he definitely didn’t weigh it. “Now, what did you want to show me?”

 

“Uncle Harry, where’d ya learn ta cook like that?” Eggsy asks as they tuck him into bed later that evening.

“Oh, here and there. Just like anything else, it takes practice, and Uncle Merlin is nice enough to let me practice on him.” Harry pulls up the covers and tucks Frederick in as well.

“That chicken was really yummy. I could have eated it all!”

“But then you would have had a tummyache,” Harry points out, but he smiles. He’d made the chicken on rice on purpose, as it was one of adult Eggsy’s favorites. Thankfully child Eggsy felt the same way.

“Don’t want that.” Eggsy looks up at Merlin. “Are ya stayin’ home tomorrow, too?”

“Probably, but we’ll have to see.”

“I’m gonna miss this place when I go home,” Eggsy says, looking around the room. “When Mum calls fer me. Can I come visit sometimes?”

“You are welcome here any time you like, my darling boy. Any time.” Harry kisses his forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

“Thanks. Night, Uncle Harry, night, Uncle Merlin.” He snuggles down onto his pillow.

Harry turns to go downstairs but Merlin snags his arm. “How about we go to bed?” He asks softly. “Not even to do…anything. I just…I missed sleeping with you last night.”

“And you say you’re not a romantic,” Harry drawls. He kisses Merlin. “Let me get everything settled downstairs and I’ll be right up.”

Harry locks up and makes sure everything’s set to rights in the kitchen before coming back upstairs. Merlin’s already in bed, sitting up and reading on his tablet. Harry quickly prepares for bed and slides under the covers. He squirms a bit until he’s laying with his head on Merlin’s lap. “I love you,” Merlin says. “Even though you’re a sappy old fool.”

“I love you because you allow me to be a sappy old fool,” Harry says with a grin.

They talk long into the night, snuggled in each other’s arms.

 

“Hey. Harry. Merlin.”

The bed shakes and Harry jumps awake. “What? What is it? Eggsy! Are you all right?” Harry squints at the clock and is shocked to see it’s almost nine.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think. Gotta question though.” Eggsy glares at him as he stands by the bed.

“What’s going on?” Merlin grumbles.

“Eggsy’s been kind enough to let us sleep in,” Harry says. “And now he has a question for us.”

“What is it, lad?” Merlin rubs his eyes. 

“Did we fight? Are ya mad at me or somethin’?”

“No, my boy, of course not.” Harry frowns. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, woke up in tha fuckin’ guest room, fer a start. An’ here that two of ya are, thick as fuckin’ thieves without me.” Eggsy cross his arms over his chest. “So what tha fuck’s goin’ on?”


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

When Eggsy wakes up he realizes two things. First of all, he’s in the spare bedroom…alone. Secondly, he’s in the spare bedroom, alone, with his arms wrapped around an ancient-looking stuffed bear. He blinks and rubs his eyes, trying to figure out what’s going on. He doesn’t remember getting into a row with Harry, Merlin, or both of them…actually, he doesn’t remember much at all after his return from Medical. They’d brought him home after his encounter with the mysterious gas and tucked him into bed.

He finally gets up and pads down the hall to the master bedroom. Harry and Merlin and curled up around each other, Merlin’s face buried in the back of Harry’s neck. Obviously THEY’RE not fighting.

“Hey. Harry. Merlin.” He shakes the mattress a bit. 

“What? What is it? Eggsy! Are you all right?” Harry squints at the clock.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think. Gotta question though.” Eggsy glares at him as he stands by the bed. Harry’s acting like it’s no big deal that Eggsy wasn’t sleeping with them.

“What’s going on?” Merlin grumbles.

“Eggsy’s been kind enough to let us sleep in,” Harry says. “And now he has a question for us.”

“What is it, lad?” Merlin rubs his eyes. 

“Did we fight? Are ya mad at me or somethin’?” Eggsy hates the whine in his voice, but he can’t help it.

“No, my boy, of course not.” Harry frowns. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, woke up in tha fuckin’ guest room, fer a start. An’ here that two of ya are, thick as fuckin’ thieves without me.” Eggsy cross his arms over his chest. “So what tha fuck’s goin’ on?”

Harry and Merlin stare at him, mouths dropping open as one. “What…what did you say, lad?” Merlin gasps, climbing out of bed and slowly approaching him.

“I asked what tha fuck’s goin’ on, why you’s two are in here, an’ I’m not.”

Harry carefully climbs out of bed, continuing to stare at him as if he’s grown another head. “Eggsy?”

“Uh, yeah.” Eggsy scratches his head. “Thought I was tha one with tha concussion. You two gettin’ senile in yer old age or sommat?”

“Eggsy, how old are you?” Merlin asks.

“What?”

“Please answer the question,” Merlin urges, an odd look on his face. “How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-six, Merlin, Jesus.” Harry puts a hand over his mouth. “You all right, Haz?”

“And what’s your sister’s name?”

“Daisy. And my mum is Michelle, an’ yer real name is Ian, an’ I’m fuckin’ tired of Twenty Questions.”

“My God.” Merlin slowly pulls him into a hug and squeezes him tight. “Eggsy. Oh, lad…”

“Can’t breathe, Merlin,” Eggsy gasps. He’s surprised to see tears on Merlin’s face when he pulls away. Eggsy doesn’t think he’s ever seen Merlin cry. “Merlin?”

“My dear, darling boy.” Harry practically shoves Merlin out of the way so he can hug Eggsy. “God…I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Harry.” Eggsy gives Merlin a questioning look over Harry’s shoulder. “Guess we ain’t fightin’, then?”

“No, we’re not. “ Harry pulls away. “If you’ll excuse me…” He darts away to the en suite, closing the door.

“Merlin, what tha FUCK is goin’ on?”

“Come here, Eggsy.” Merlin takes his hand and leads him to sit on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t let go of Eggsy’s hand, occasionally kissing it as he holds it. Eggsy’s concerned. Merlin’s not one to show his emotions like this. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Ya brought me home from HQ yesterday an’ we had pretty incredible sex before ya put me ta bed ta rest.”

“Yesterday.” Merlin sighs. “That was almost five days ago, lad.”

“What?” Eggsy stares at him. “That’s ridiculous. It was just yesterday.”

“No, Eggsy.” 

Harry opens the door and walks back into the bedroom. His eyes are red and swollen. “I beg your pardon. I just…needed a moment.”

“I was just explaining a few things to Eggsy,” Merlin says.

“Gotta admit, I’m a bit confused,” Eggsy says. He’s even more confused when Harry sits on his other side and takes his hand just like Merlin, kissing it and holding it tight. “You two…fuck…ya act like I’ve been gone fer weeks.”

“Try years,” Harry murmurs.

“Really, Harry,” Merlin scolds, but his voice is kind. “The gas did have an affect on you.”

“I feel fine.” Eggsy flexes all his muscles.

“Yes, physically you were fine. It was…” Merlin laughs. “I’m not sure how to say this.”

“You regressed in age, Eggsy,” Harry pipes up. “Your body was twenty-six, but you woke up with the mind of a six-year-old.”

“You takin’ tha piss, ‘arry?”

“No, my boy, I wish I was.” Harry draws a shuddering breath. “The last day you remember…you came out of the bedroom crying and asking for your mum. You sucked your thumb…told us you were six.”

“Six years old?” Eggsy repeats. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. “So for five days, I acted like a kid.” 

“Yes,” Harry says, looking pained. 

“So…what did you do?”

“We took care of you,” Merlin says gently. “We fed you, made sure you bathed and changed your clothes. We entertained you.”

“We took you to HQ where Elaine ran some tests, and we realized it was the gas. She managed to come up with an antidote, and she gave it to you yesterday.”

“Lemme get this straight.” Eggsy stands up and begins to pace. “I got gassed an’ ended up actin’ like a kid. Some little brat. An’ you two had ta take care of me?”

“We did our best,” Harry says. “And you weren’t a brat. Far from it. You were a sweet little boy.”

Eggsy shakes his head. This is ridiculous. “Okay, joke’s over, ha ha.” 

Harry blinks. “This is no joke, my boy, I assure you.”

“What’s tha real reason I was in that room? You can tell me, let’s get it out.”

Merlin stands up, looking angry. “Eggsy, I understand that this sounds completely insane, but I would hope that you’d trust us enough to know we would NEVER use something like this to play a joke on you. Look at Harry. He’s been absolutely devastated these last few days, worrying that you might never age back up again.”

Eggsy looks at Harry, who does look wrecked. He keeps running his eyes over Eggsy as if he can’t believe he’s actually here. “But I…”

“Come with me,” Merlin says. He goes downstairs with Eggsy and Harry on his heels. “See anything strange in this room?” He leads Eggsy to the parlor.

“Well, these are new.” Eggsy bends down and scoops a handful of plastic army men from the coffee table. 

“Why do you think we have them?” Merlin asks. “I bought them so you’d have something to play with in the bath.” He goes to the small table in the corner to retrieve a pile of papers. He silently hands them to Eggsy.

Eggsy looks at Harry, who’s standing in the doorway fidgeting. Harry never fidgets. He then looks down at the papers in his hand. Drawings, obviously done by a small child. He recognizes cars and a few buildings, as well as some dogs. “To Uncle Harry, love Eggsy,” Eggsy reads out loud, the handwriting scrawling and childish. “Jesus fuck,” he whispers.

“I have some video of you in Medical if you’d like to see that,” Merlin says quietly.

“No, I don’t think I need ta see that.” Eggsy looks at them both. “I’m sorry. It just sounded so…”

“I understand, Eggsy.” Harry comes into the room. “We obviously couldn’t have you sleeping with us, so you were in the guest room.”

“Fuck, Haz.” Eggsy reaches up to touch Harry’s face and Harry kisses his palm. “This must’ve been a fuckin’ nightmare for ya. You, too, Merlin.”

“It was…rough.” Harry’s eyes fill with tears again. “I missed you so much. You were here, of course, but…I missed my Eggsy. My strong brave man.”

“Aw, ‘arry.” He wraps his arms around Harry, holding him tight. “I’m here now.”

He feels Merlin wrap around him from behind. “We realized a lot of things over the past few days, and the biggest thing was that we often take you for granted. We complain about things you do, lad, such as leaving your trainers around or forgetting your dirty dishes in the sink…but I think I can speak for Harry when I tell you there are so many, many things we value about you.”

“May I kiss you, Eggsy?” Harry asks.

Eggsy stares at him. “Ya never hafta ask that, ‘arry.”

“This time I do,” Harry whispers. 

“Course ya can.”

Harry tenderly kisses him, hand trailing through Eggsy’s hair. He can feel Harry breathing against him, short shuddering breaths that show he’s trying not to cry. Eggsy pulls back and kisses Harry’s forehead before turning around. He kisses Merlin as well, Merlin’s arms wrapping around Eggsy and Harry both. “I love you, lad.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s nose, his cheeks. “I feel I don’t tell you enough.”

“I know, Merlin. I love you too.” Eggsy gives him a sly grin. “But if ya REALLY loved me, you’d make me breakfast.”

“There’s my cheeky lad.” Merlin leans around him to give Harry a kiss as well. “But Harry makes better breakfast.”

“You only love me for my culinary skills,” Harry moans, but he goes for his dressing gown and slippers.

Harry and Merlin go downstairs to start breakfast while Eggsy uses the loo. He stares at the Spiderman bubble bath on the tub and realizes it’s true. Somehow he’d regressed to the age of six. He’d walked around sucking his thumb and acting like a child. He studies himself in the mirror for a long moment. He doesn’t feel any different. He feels as if no time has passed. 

He heads downstairs but stops in the hallway outside the kitchen. Harry’s in Merlin’s arms, murmuring into his shoulder. “I’m just…thank God,” he says. “I…he’s so beautiful, so fucking PERFECT.”

“He’s not perfect, Harry. You know he’ll do something to annoy the hell out of you by the end of the day.” Harry grunts against his neck. “But I understand what you mean. I want to just put him in a glass case and look at him, never let him out of my sight again.”

“At least punch holes in the case so he can breathe,” Harry says and Merlin pokes him in the side.

“Breakfast ready yet?” Eggsy asks as he enters the kitchen. 

“No, darling.” Harry wipes at his eyes and goes to the refrigerator. “I wasn’t sure what you were hungry for.”

“Whatever you make is fine.” Eggsy realizes he could really use this to his benefit. Harry and Merlin seem ready and willing to bend over backwards for him, but he won’t do that to them. 

“Eggs?” Harry freezes. “Wait. I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“You…you said that your father made you eggs, and after he…you didn’t like them anymore.”

“I did?” Eggsy thinks about it. “I guess he did make them for me, all the time. And for a while I didn’t eat them, but I eat them now, you know that.”

“Oh, I suppose you’re right.” Harry turns back to the refrigerator.

“So,” Eggsy says, trying to lighten the mood. “You two playin’ hooky today, then?”

“Well, we weren’t sure if…when the antidote would take effect, so just in case we made plans to stay home today,” Merlin tells him.

“Did I do anythin’ really embarrassin’?” Eggsy asks. “You can tell me.”

“No, actually,” Harry says. “Your behavior was quite…endearing.” 

“You talked all the time and asked questions…not very different from how you are now,” Merlin teases.

“Ha ha.” Eggsy gets up and starts making tea. “So I slept in tha guest room, get that…but where did that bear come from?”

“We’ll let Harry explain that,” Merlin says with a grin.

“Oh, do shut up,” Harry snaps. He smiles at Eggsy. “Not you, darling. That was my bear from when I was a boy.”

“You’re joking.”

“No.”

“An’ ya kept it all this time?”

“My mother…my mother told me to keep all my toys nice so when I grew up, I could give them to my son.” Harry shrugs sadly. “She never wanted to accept that I wasn’t going to marry and have children.”

“No, but we’re a good family here, ain’t we?” Eggsy puts his arms around Harry from behind and kisses his neck. 

“Yes, we are, my boy.” Harry pats his hand. 

“Thanks fer lettin’ me use yer bear.”

“You were quite frightened the first night, waking up in a strange bed and finding two strangers downstairs.”

“I…I didn’t know ya?” Eggsy can’t imagine that.

“No. I told you your mother was suddenly called away, and that we were Uncle Harry and Uncle Merlin,” Merlin says.

“Fuck.” Eggsy finishes preparing their tea, leaving Harry’s cup where he can reach it at the stove. He brings Merlin his tea and sits down on his lap. He tucks his head up on Merlin’s shoulder and Merlin wraps his arms around him, holding his close. They stay that way until Harry finishes making breakfast.

 

They all shower and change and do their morning chores but end up spending most of the day in the parlor, talking and half-watching television. Eggsy finds himself snuggled between them and absolutely isn’t complaining. Harry puts an arm around him and plays with his hair, and Merlin brings his feet up onto the sofa and massages them as they talk. Eggsy can’t remember ever feeling so loved.

“Why don’t we go out for dinner?” Merlin suggests. “We haven’t done that in a long time, the three of us.”

“Sounds good,” Eggsy agrees. “Anywhere special ya got in mind??

“I was thinking Trevi.”

“But ya hate Trevi! Ya said their sauce is shite an’ we could find better just by scrapin’ tha bottom of tha Thames,” Eggsy points out. 

“Well, perhaps they’ve improved. And I know how much you like it there.”

“Babe.” Eggsy crawls over onto Merlin’s lap, running his hand over the smooth bald head. “Ya don’t gotta baby me, or treat me like somethin’ special.”

“You are something special. And I just…I’ve realized that I don’t always show you how much you mean to me.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s chin, his nose, his lips.

“Yer not tha sappy romantic one, Harry is.” Eggsy throws a smile in Harry’s direction. “And I know ya love me, swear down. How about we go ta Birdie’s instead? We all like that an’ we ain’t been there in fuckin’ forever.”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll go call and see if we can get a reservation.” Harry gets up and heads for the other room to find the number.

“I love you, Merlin.” Eggsy kisses him again and again. “I bet Harry was freakin’ out, glad he had you.”

“I was freaking out as well, lad…I was just a bit more subdued about it.”

“Shocker.” Eggsy kisses him again and they keep snogging until Harry comes to tell them he’s made the reservation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've come to the conclusion that I'm horrible at naming stories, summarizing stories, and ending stories. But this one is done.
> 
> Thank you very much to everyone that's commented and encouraged this...a story that popped randomly popped into my head and was not formulated in detail before I started posting it.

NINE

“Wow.” Eggsy stares at Merlin as he comes down the steps. “Holy fuck, babe…do we gotta go out?”

“It’s not like you’ve never seen in me in a suit, lad.” But Merlin blushes to the top of his head. 

“I know, but every time I do…yer lucky we got reservations or I’d march ya right back upstairs.” Eggsy wraps himself around Merlin and kisses him.

“You’re wrinkling his suit,” Harry remarks as he walks sedately down the stairs.

“I bet he don’t care.”

“I don’t care.” 

Eggsy sticks his tongue out at Harry over Merlin’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’ve aged up again?” Harry asks. Eggsy gives him the two-finger salute. “Ah yes. There you are.”

Merlin snorts. “Come along, Harry. You’ve made us late enough already…the cab’s out front.”

“Well, if someone hadn’t manhandled me in front of the mirror, I might have been on time,” Harry says as he opens the front door.

“Doubt it,” Eggsy says. “An’ Merlin…can’t ya keep yer hands off him fer five minutes?”

“You’re one to talk,” Merlin retorts and Eggsy grins.

They pile into the cab, Harry and Merlin making sure Eggsy sits between them. It’s how it is the rest of the evening as well. At their secluded table for three Harry directs them so that Merlin’s on Eggsy’s left and Harry on his right. They consult him on what wine to order, if they should share an appetizer, and what sounds good on the menu.

“Jesus, you two,” Eggsy says finally. “All this attention could go to a boy’s head.”

“I’m sorry, darling, are we smothering you?” Harry looks worried. “I suppose we’ve been a bit…attentive.”

“I’m sure I can speak for Harry when I say we’re just so grateful you’re…you,” Merlin adds, blushing slightly.

“I’m used ta this from you.” Eggsy points at Harry. “But you, babe? New mushy side of ya. I like it.”

“Don’t get use to it,” Merlin snaps.

Eggsy grins. “Don’t worry, Merlin. I know yer a secret badass underneath all this romance. One of ya gonna cut my steak for me, too?”

“Don’t get cheeky,” Harry says and Eggsy laughs.

The dinner starts with flirtatious banter, but as the evening wears on it takes a more intimate turn. Merlin’s foot is constantly brushing against Eggsy’s, and Harry eats most of his meal with his left hand on Eggsy’s leg. “Dessert?” Merlin asks.

Part of Eggsy wants to say yes; the restaurant is well-known for its pies and cakes. He’s just shy of full, however, and if the looks they’re giving him are any indication, things will probably be getting quite physical not long after they arrive home. “Why don’t we take somethin’ home fer later?” He suggests.

“Excellent idea.” Harry snaps his fingers for the dessert tray.

The ride home is much quieter than the ride to the restaurant. Eggsy sits with his head against Merlin’s shoulder and his hand in Harry’s. Harry helps him from the cab and continues to hold his hand as Merlin unlocks the door and lets them into the house. Merlin heads down the hall and Eggsy knows he’s going through his nightly ritual of checking all the windows and doors one last time. Eggsy and Harry silently go upstairs, Harry to the bedroom and Eggsy into the en suite. He brushes his teeth and stares in the mirror for a long moment, trying to calm himself down. His body is alive with electricity, with want. He undoes his tie and takes off his jacket, carefully folding it over his arm as he exits the room.

When he returns to the bathroom Harry is standing in just his trousers, shirt and tie neatly hung up, shoes lined up in the closet. He catches sight of Eggsy and smiles. Eggsy runs his eyes over the long legs, the strong chest. He forces himself to properly hang up the jacket and tie, but before he can go any further long fingers are working on the buttons of his shirt. Harry presses himself against Eggsy’s back. “Allow me,” he whispers in Eggsy’s ear. He removes the cufflinks and slides them into Eggsy’s trouser pocket. He peels the shirt away.

“Got sauce on it,” Eggsy says hoarsely, and Harry throws it in the direction of the hamper.

“You are stunning, my perfect beautiful boy.” Harry starts a line of kisses from behind Eggsy’s ear down to his collarbone. His hands slide up Eggsy’s stomach and rest over his nipples, gently rubbing and pinching them to hardness.

“Fuck, Haz,” Eggsy murmurs. He lets his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder. 

“We want to make love to you tonight, my Eggsy.” Harry gently grinds himself against Eggsy’s arse and he moans as he feels the thickness of Harry’s erection. “Want to show you how much we love you.”

“Already know…fuck, ‘arry…but ain’t gonna say no,” Eggsy manages.

Harry takes him by the hand and leads him back to the bed where Merlin is waiting. He’s stripped down to his pants and he eagerly reaches out for Eggsy. Merlin kisses him while Harry finishes undressing him and Eggsy sighs into Merlin’s mouth as Harry’s hands slide over his body. They carefully lay him down on the bed and Harry finishes taking off his clothes before climbing in next to him.

“My beautiful boy,” he murmurs, kissing the side of Eggsy’s neck as his hands roam over Eggsy’s chest. “I love you so much.”

“Love ya, Haz, oh FUCK Merlin,” Eggsy gasps as Merlin starts stroking his cock. “Jesus, not wastin’ any time, are ya?”

“With all this in front of me, why should I wait?” Merlin asks. He settles himself between Eggsy’s legs and takes him in his mouth.

“God,” Eggsy says in a strangled voice, head arching back on the pillow. Harry takes advantage of this and bites at his throat. Eggsy knows there’s going to be a mark but he doesn’t care. Harry’s hands are everywhere…at his neck, caressing his shoulders, plucking at his nipples, and at one point he’s holding Eggsy’s cock for Merlin to lick. 

“You’re gorgeous like this, my boy…so beautiful…” Harry doesn’t move from his spot at Eggsy’s side, continuing to cover him with kisses and caresses. He strokes Eggsy as Merlin moves lower, taking one of Eggsy’s balls into his mouth and sucking it.

“Merlin…babe…oh God please…” 

Merlin’s strong hands gently stroke up and down Eggsy’s thighs, thumbs tracing up into the crease of his hips before moving back down again. “What do you want, Eggsy?” Harry murmurs, sucking on an earlobe.

“I can’t, it’s too much,” Eggsy whines, body drawn tight and wriggling on the bed. Merlin moves back up to flick his tongue over the head of Eggsy’s prick and he almost sobs. Harry slides a hand up to Eggsy’s mouth and he eagerly sucks the slender fingers.

They continue their onslaught until Eggsy is a whimpering mess on the bed, tears actually streaming down his face. “Would you like to come for us, my Eggsy?” Merlin whispers. He bites his way up the inside of Eggsy’s thigh.

“Yes, yes, please, Merlin, please ‘arry, fuck!”

Merlin takes his entire length deep into his mouth, humming a bit and swallowing around him. Eggsy comes with a cry, hands fisting in the sheets as he almost bites down on Harry’s fingers. He shudders with his release, moaning loudly. Merlin moves up Eggsy’s body, trailing a line of kisses over the sweaty skin. He covers Eggsy’s body with his own but kisses Harry, allowing him to taste Eggsy in his mouth.

“Your mouth is a registered weapon, my love,” Harry says with a grin, caressing the side of Merlin’s face.

“Ain’t that the truth?” Eggsy pants.

Merlin stands up to remove his pants and Eggsy can only watch as Harry eagerly sits up to touch him. He rubs his cheek over Merlin’s cock almost reverently before giving it a few teasing licks and strokes. “I’d advise you to stop, Harry, or things will be over before they start,” Merlin groans, hand petting through Harry’s hair.

“You mean there’s more?” Eggsy rasps.

“If you’re up to it.” Merlin regretfully moves away from Harry. “On your hands and knees, lad.”

Harry lays back down and guides Eggsy into place. His knees are on either side of Harry’s slender hips and he grins down. “Oh, I like this view.”

“We thought you might.” Harry fists his hand in Eggsy’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Eggsy groans into the kiss as he feels Merlin’s mouth at the top of his spine. He kisses his way down Eggsy’s back, licking and sucking at the smooth skin as Harry focuses on Eggsy’s mouth and throat. “Look at that,” Harry whispers, reaching down to touch Eggsy’s hard cock. 

“Like I can fuckin’ help it,” Eggsy gasps. He arches his back and moans as Merlin gently spreads him. “Babe…oh fuck…” His head drops onto Harry’s chest.

Merlin’s mouth is again wicked, tongue swiping from his balls up over his hole. Merlin sucks and licks, occasionally kisses, the sounds slurping and naughty. When Eggsy hears the lube open and feels Merlin’s finger push in, he howls. “That’s right, my darling boy. Open up for him, take him…” Harry runs his hand over Eggsy’s sweaty face.

“Want it…please, Haz…” Eggsy rocks his hips back and forth, cock hard and dangling in front of him. Harry reaches down to stroke it, taking his own in his hand so can touch them together. Eggsy whines.

Merlin moves back up to kiss Eggsy’s back as he adds another finger. By the time he’s easily moving three Eggsy’s begging, biting Harry’s chest and leaving flowering red marks. “I love you, lad,” Merlin murmurs as he slowly pushes inside.

As Merlin thrusts into him Harry wraps an arm around him. He whispers in Eggsy’s ear, sweet things, naughty things, an ongoing litany of words. Eggsy’s arms shake but he holds himself up. “Tell me when you’re close,” Harry murmurs. 

Merlin changes his angle a bit and Eggsy cries out. “Fuck yeah, babe, right there…”

“Our gorgeous boy…love you so much, Eggsy,” Merlin grunts at his other ear. 

“Getting close, Haz…oh fuck, ‘arry…” Eggsy’s entire body trembles. Harry brings him down for another kiss as he continues to stroke him. Eggsy whimpers into his mouth as he comes.

“Yes…yes, Eggsy…” Merlin moans. He grabs Eggsy’s hips and thrusts harder.

“You’re both…fuck…” Harry arches his back as he quickly strokes himself, his come mixing with Eggsy’s on his own stomach.

“I love you.” Merlin bites Eggsy’s back, making him yelp. Merlin falls forward but manages to catch himself, body shuddering with his release. 

He finally pulls out and falls onto his back, pulling Eggsy over to cuddle between them. Eggsy’s shivering, his eyes closed as he buries his face in Merlin’s neck. “Are you all right, my boy?” Harry gently threads his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

“All right? Fuckin’ incredible. Jesus, that was…” Eggsy shudders. “I ain’t never felt like that…so loved…sound sappy but I feel cherished.”

“Oh, you are, lad.” Merlin tenderly kisses him. 

Eggsy keeps his face buried. “When ya first approached me about bein’ part of this, with you…I was afraid. Afraid you was gonna kick me to tha curb once ya realized I wasn’t good enough fer ya.” Harry huffs in protest. “But then ya kept me. First I thought ya was just patronizin’ Harry, babe, cuz I know he was tha one that was lookin’ at me first. But then one day I realized ya both loved me, an’ I saw that I loved ya both tha same as well.” He pulls his face out and rolls onto his back so he can look at them. “Weren’t ever lookin’ fer a Daddy, no matter how much I joke about it with ya. But you two…ya take care of me. Proved that over the last week, didn’t ya? I love ya both so fuckin’ much, an’ I trust ya…ain’t never trusted anyone ta take care of me like that before.”

“We will always take care of you no matter what,” Harry murmurs and Merlin nods in agreement. “You’re our darling boy.”

THE END


End file.
